Juego de Reinas
by karo aoi chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando lo que quieres te ha sido negado, aunque paresca un capricho... - somos reinas, y ellos son nuestros reyes…pero llego la hora de convertirlos en vasallos. varias parejas, contiene lemon del picante. FugMik, SaIno, SasSak, NarHin, SuiKar, NejTen, KusMin, ShikTem, Ita...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa!

Aqui les traigo una nueva historia, que por que no temino la anterior y despues publico esta? me insistieron hasta que la estoy publicando. espero les gustes

Declaracion; naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su ilustre dueño.

Advertencia; lemon (mucho, casi completamente) lean vajo su propio riesgo.

Que lo disfruten.

Juego de Reinas

Una tarde de sábado cualquiera un grupo de damas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo mientras veían a lo lejos a sus esposos jugar un partido de foodball, o por lo menos la mayoría jugaba.

Parecía poco creíble que las familias más adineradas e influyentes de toda Konoha estuvieran jugando en un parque, pero así era. Mientras los 'hombres de la casa' jugaban al foodball, las damas intercambiaban impresiones sobre asuntos de vital importancia…

—…y no lo logro convencer para que salgamos de viaje –una exótica pelirroja de ojos azules le comentaba a una azabache, mientras una joven de ojos verde jade escuchaba vagamente.

—Te entiendo Kushina, a veces tratar con hombres poderoso es un problema, creen que solo se tienen que preocupara por general dinero y ya está, no saben que el tiempo que pasan con nosotras es muy importa.

—Tan bien el dinero es importante, Mikoto-san. Eso de que nos tengan como reinas no me molesta. –la rubia de ojos celeste sonreía mientras hablaba.

—No te hagas Ino que ayer te quejabas que Sai no te quiere comprar esas joyas de diamantes para tu aniversario –acoto una castaña con dos chunguitos, provocando la risa de todas.

—Y tú que Tenten, ya Neji te compro el auto que querías o sigue creyendo que es muy peligroso para ti? –la rubia miro enojada a la castaña e iniciaron un duelo de miradas que tuvo de fondo la risa de las demás damas.

—Vamos, chicas no se peleen –la vos gentil y calmada de una joven de cabellera negra azulada fue a aligerar la tención de esas dos. –de seguro que pronto consiguen lo que quieren

En todo momento la pelirosa estaba escuchando lo que sucedía, y una idea se estaba formando en su mente. Una idea de lo más interesante.

—No sé porque los hombres son tan problemáticos, es un fastidio tener que estarlo forzando a todo –otra rubia el cabello suelto que no le llegaba a los hombros se cruzo de brazos, ocupando sin darse cuenta las palabras de su esposo –son tan problemáticos.

Todas rieron, acepto la pelirosa.

—Tengo una idea –dijo cuando las risas se calmaron, atrayendo las miradas de todas.

—de que se trata frentona?

—Por lo que escucho, esos hombres de allá –señalo a los supuestos jugadores de fodball que estaba discutiendo en ese momento – nos la están poniendo difíciles para darnos lo que nos merecemos. Por lo que escucho, hasta para irse de viaje y disfrutar de su familia ponen inconvenientes – en ese punto, todas estaban más que concentradas en la pelirosa- como dice Mikoto-san somos reinas, y ellos son nuestros reyes…pero llego la hora de convertirlos en vasallos.

Todas miraron fijamente a Sakura, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que quería decir.

—Sakura –chan ¿qué ideas tienes?

—Es sencillo Mikoto-san, vamos a conseguir lo que queremos, ya sea un viaje, un carro, una joya o que ellos tomen la iniciativa, harán lo que sea por nosotras.

—Y como planea que hagamos esos, pelo de chicle - Otra pelirroja tomo la palabra – te recuerdo que no son tontos y no se dejan manipular fácilmente.

—eso depende de que cual método se use –la rubia de pelo corto fue quien hablo –creo que se cual es la idea de Sakura.

—exactamente, Temari, todo depende de que método se utilice. Estoy segura que si Kushina-san quisiera convencer a Minato-san de hacer ese viaje, solo tendría que ser un poco más…-busco una palabra suave para lo que quería transmitir- persuasiva.

—sexo –todas miraron a la azabache que hablo-eso es lo que estas pensando Sakura-chan?

—exactamente Mikoto-san. Estoy segura que las que estamos aquí no hemos utilizado eso como un arma- una mirada de determinación se instalo en sus ojos verdes, junto con un pequeño brillo de diversión.

—te revieres a ponerlos a dieta? –pregunto la de los chunguitos un poco apenada.

—No lo creo –respondió la Uchiha –se consigue mas cuando están felices que cuando están frustrados.

—y cuál es el plan, frentona? Por que de seguro tienes uno

—Qué tal si hacemos un juego? –Todas la miraron con sumo interés-estoy segura de que todas les hemos pedido algo a lo que le han puesto excusa…

—uf, mucho trabajo

—Muy ocupado

—Muy problemático

—Se le olvido

—No tiene tiempo para esas cosas

—Estoy ocupado en algo

—Mucho trabajo, muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo y por ultimo un hnm –Sakura tomo la palabra de nuevo –así que, la idea que se me acaba de ocurrir es que todas escribamos en un papel lo que queremos conseguir o de lo que queremos convencerlos.

—Creo que debemos poner un tiempo límite. De esa manera todas tendremos que esforzarnos.-Temari

— ¿Que tal dos semanas? –acoto Mikoto-justo en ese tiempo cumplo aniversario y quiero que Fugaku me de lo que le pedí.

—Están de acuerdo? –hubo un sentimiento colectivo- pues contando dos semanas a partir de mañana, se inicia el juego. Ahora anoten lo que quieren conseguir.

Todas buscaron una libreta en sus respectivos bolsos.

—um y si se enteran y se molestan? –pregunto un poco apenada Hinata.

—Querida, crees que un hombre se molestaría por tener a su esposa disponible para todo el sexo que se le puedo ocurrir?

La de ojos perla, casi arde del sonrojo, pero igual escribió lo que quería en su papel.

—Bien, Karin recoge los papeles.

—ehh, porque yo, pelos de chicle?

—Porque Suigetsu no es tan curioso como los otros.

—Está bien pero no me des ordenes, pelo de chicle –reclamo mientras todas les pasaba los papeles doblados.

—Cuando una consiga lo que quiere, irán donde Karin y retiraran su papel.

—Oye frentona, como se llama el juego.

—Unmm –la aludida se quedo un momento pensativa, y fue su suegra quien respondió por ella.

—El juego se llama Juego de Reinas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Juego de Reinas~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La amante de mi marido… soy yo.

Era lunes por la mañana y Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba de lo más ocupado en su despacho. Ser presidente de un conglomerado de empresas no era tarea fácil, sin importar que para cada rama de la empresa tenía un gerente capacitado.

Estaba concentrado en revisar unos documentos del área farmacéutica cuando unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron, extrañado autorizo la entrada sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba leyendo.

—hola Fugaku.

La voz melodiosa de su esposa lo sorprendió, ya que pocas beses iba a la oficina.

—Mikoto –se levanto y camino a su encuentro –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

Había un toque de alarma en su voz.

—no querido, y perdona por interrumpirte es solo que quería invitarte a comer –dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fugaku se extraño en sobremanera, ya que su esposa sabia lo ocupado que solía estar en la oficina.

—lo siento Mikoto pero estoy…

—vamos querido, tienes que comer y yo también. Así que ¿por qué no comer juntos? Te prometo que solo será una hora.

Fugaku podía rebatirle, pero vio a su linda esposa, que a pesar de los años conservaba su belleza solo que ahora con un aire más distinguido y calmado.

—Está bien, pero solo será una hora, sabes que estoy ocupado –accedió ya que no su esposa tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que comer.

Salieron de la empresa y una vez en el auto, Fugaku se fijo más en cómo iba su esposa. Mikoto llevaba una falda con volantes por encima de la rodilla de color blanca, y una blusa de color purpura con un escote redondo que insinuaba el inicio de sus senos. Era una vestimenta casual, nada ostentosa, pero si muy elegante, como ella.

Llegaron a un restaurante que estaba en el primer piso de un hotel de prestigio cercano a la compañía. No tuvieron que esperar para ser acomodados en una mesa y será atendido por un mesero. Ordenaron mientras conversaban de cosas generales.

—estoy muy contenta por Sasuke, se está superando mucho en la empresa. Creo que podría dirigir una de las oficinas del exterior en poco tiempo. –opino la azabache mientras esperaban la comida.

—no sabía que estabas tan al pendiente de la empresa, Mikoto.

—oh, claro que estoy pendiente querido –poso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Fugaku de manera 'casual' –todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia me interesa. Es más estoy segura que podría serte de mucha ayuda si me llegas a necesitar.

Era cierto que la Uchiha se mantenía al tanto de las actividades de la empresa, al igual que del mercado financiero en general, no por nada había estudiado finanzas y comercio internacional, solo que a su familia a veces se le olvidaba.

—es cierto que Sasuke e Itachi se están superando mucho en estos años pero aun no están listos…

—oh, claro que no, aun le falta crecer más –en ese momento llevaron la comida, una vez servida Mikoto aprovecho cambio de temas –oh, querido, esta mañana vi un libro de lo más interesante y divertido se trata de…

El almuerzo transcurrió entre conversaciones y caricias sutiles por parte de Mikoto, que lograron relajar al Uchiha y ponerlo muy consciente de la cercanía de su esposa.

De regreso a la oficina, se despidieron con un cálido beso de piquito, cosa que sorprendió un poco al pelinegro, ya que se solían despedir en público con un beso en la mejilla.

Ese fue el inicio de una semana por demás interesante para Fugaku. El martes volvió a recibir la visita de su esposa para almorzar juntos, alegando que estaba cerca de la oficina. En esa ocasión lucía un vestido sencillo sin mangas de color blanco y rojo, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Sin exhibir mucho pero marcando sutilmente cada curva de la dama. Cosa que no paso desapercibido para más de un caballero que giro al verla pasar.

Ese día al despedirse en el despacho, el beso fue un poco más prolongado, y Fugaku dio un poco de libertad a sus manos que recorrieron la espalda de la azabache.

El miércoles fue otro día interesante, ya que fue Fugaku quien llamo a Mikoto para que almorzaran juntos. Cuando la Uchiha pregunto si no tenía alguna junta este le respondió que tenía que comer de todas maneras.

Una vez más fueron al mismo restaurante en el primer piso de ese lujoso hotel, y compartieron una charla estimulante y divertida, que termino con un profundo beso en la oficina del presidente de las empresas Uchiha.

El hombre tenía a su dulce esposa estrechamente abrazada mientras sus labios devoraban los ajenos con un hambre única. Sus manos ya estaban desatadas recorriendo cada pedazo de ese cuerpo que llevaba años acariciando, pero que aun tenía la capacidad de incendiar su sangre.

Se separaron cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo obligaron. La sorpresa se la llevo Itachi cuando al entrar al despacho de su padre lo encuentra acomodándose la corbata y mirando por la ventana, mientras su madre tenía una radiante sonrisa en unos labios sonrosados y húmedos. A demás del ligero rubor que lucían sus mejilla.

—querido, me alegra verte. Pero ya me tengo que ir –abrazo a su hijo y dirigiéndose a la puerta se fue tras un 'nos vemos en casa querido' dirigido a su esposo.

Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba Fugaku, esa noche no pudo tomas a su esposa, ya que esta se sentía un poco indispuesta.

El jueves llego con un Fugaku un poco tenso y frustrado, ya que esa mañana su esposa le había informado que quizás no podrían almorzar juntos ya que le había quitado mucho tiempo de trabajo en los últimos días. Él le aseguro que el disponía de su tiempo a fin de cuentas era el dueño de la empresa.

A media mañana llamo su esposa para asegurarle que quería verla para almorzar, y una vez más, se encontraron en ese restaurante.

A medida que la comida trascurría, Fugaku no podía evitar imaginar su boca recorriendo el pálido cuello de su esposa y perderse en ese escote. El hombre quería saborear esos pechos que lo enloquecían. Podía cerrar los ojos y ver esos pezones erectos pidiendo ser succionados por su hambrienta boca. Era una locura, pero sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Mikoto, y la vio en su mente con su miembro entre esos delgados y dulces labios. Siendo saboreado con pericia, como a él le gustaba.

Un gruñido bajo escapo de su garganta, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Mikoto, que dejo salir una picara sonrisa y se acerco más a su esposo a través de la mesa, dejando ver un poco más de su casto escote.

—Fugaku, ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco…-fingió buscar una palabra correcta, pero sabia cual usar- excitado

Los ojos negros se clavaron ardientes en sus igual, mientras su sangre rugía sin control en sus venas, calentando por demás sus entrepierna.

—lo estoy –respondió sin rodeos, mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa –esto es lo que haremos, Mikoto –su voz era un poco ronca a simple vista parecería molesto, pero la Uchiha sabía que no era así –pediré una habitación y subiremos a ella. Quiero estar tan enterrado en ti en los próximos quince minutos como sea físicamente posible.

—oh…-sus ojos por igual estaban en llamas –en ese caso que estas esperando para pedir la habitación? –le respondió con una sonrisa que tenía varias promesas ocultas.

—…-justo cuando Fugaku iba a responder su celular sonó de manera insistente. Intento ignorarlo, pero reconoció el numero de la oficina y respondió – espero que sea importante –aun miraba fijamente a su esposa mientras escuchaba –llama a Itachi estoy ocupado…no…-escucho por un momento, mientras se masajeo el puente de la nariz- estaré allá

Mikoto observo toda la conversación trazando un nuevo plan, ya que ese día quería culminar el juego, pero un día mas, solo conseguiría tener a Fugaku más ansioso, y eso no era necesariamente malo.

—tengo que volver a la empresa Mikoto hablo con los dientes apretados, denotando en cada silaba lo frustrado que estaba

—no te preocupes querido, tenemos la noche para…continuar hablando –se suponía que era una dama y una dama nunca dice en público ni en voz alta que esperaba la noche para abrir tan amplias las piernas como fuera posible, y pasar por lo menos tres horas con su marido enterrada en ella hasta las pelotas. No, una dama nunca dice esas cosas.

Regresaron a la empresa con el chofer de Fugaku, una vez frente al imponente edificio, este le pidió a su empleado que saliera del vehículo ya que necesitaba unos momentos con su esposa.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, el azabache de un rápido movimiento la sentó en su regazo y tomo como asalto su boca. Era un beso ardiente. Donde las lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla campal por saborear al contrario. No hubo rincón de la boca contraria que no fuera degustado, mordido, saboreado. Los pequeños gemidos que escaparon de los labios de Mikoto, solo incendiaron más al azabache, que la apretó más para que su redondo trasero apretara más su firme erección que presionaba la tela de su pantalón.

Sus manos apretaban y masajeaban todo a su paso. Se pendieron debajo de la recata blusa y se toparon con el encaje del sostén. Pellizcando los pezones hasta que los gemidos fuero un poco mas audible. La temperatura subió dentro del auto, mientras la pareja se olvidaba de tiempo y lugar. Parecían dos adolecentes guiados por las hormonas.

Justo cuando Mikoto estaba por desatar el botón del pantalón de su esposo, el infernal aparado celular volvió a sonar.

Fugaku soltó una zoas maldición que hubiera ruborizado a su esposa si esta ya no lo estuviera. Aun con la respiración agitada, respondió.

—Espero que la empresa esté a punto de quebrar sin mi…-escucho- ya estoy entrando.

Colgó, y con delicadeza, bajo a su esposa de su regazo. Sin decir más, le dio un pequeño beso.

—Sal del auto cuando estés listas. Le diré al chofer que no entre todavía –abrió la puerta y antes de salir fijo sus ojos una vez más en ella –nos vemos esta noche, Mikoto.

Eso fue una promesa.

Dentro de la empresa un joven azabache miraba seriamente a su hermano mayor.

—Creo que papa tiene una aventura –dijo sin rodeos. El mayor solo enarco una ceja.

—Porque lo dices? –pregunto sin mucho interés, ya que tenía una idea del asunto.

—Todos estos días ha salido a comer fuera, regresa un poco distraído, me dijeron que lo vieron entrando a un hotel con una mujer.

—Ahora te llevas de los chismes de oficina.

—No, pero es sospechoso todo eso. Lo voy a vigilar un poco.

—Si eso te hace feliz –respondió el mayor reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sabía que si su hermano menor espiaba a su padre podía terminar traumatizado de por vida.

La situación de la empresa era un poco apremiante, por lo que Fugaku pasó el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche en la oficina.

Cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a la habitación, rogando por encontrar a Mikoto despierta, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. La vio dormida, con una nota cerca de su almohada.

'no te preocupes, mañana almorzaremos juntos'

Sin más opción, el azabache se dispuso a dormir, y quedo muy sorprendido cuando al despertarse su esposa no estaba. Una de las mucamas le informo que salió temprano y que le dejo dicho que se verían en el almuerzo.

Una vez más en su oficina, el trabajo logro distraerlo un poco y pudo pasar el tiempo ocupado, tratando de no dejar volar su imaginación.

Justo al medio día, unos toques en la puerta lograron que su corazón se saltara un latido.

—Adelante –autorizo con sus oscuros ojos fijo en la puerta, como queriendo ver quien era a través de la madera.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una sonriente Mikoto, que ese día llevaba una ajustada falda de tubo a medio muslo una blusa con mangas negra y unos zapatos de taco medio.

Sin perder tiempo Fugaku de dirigió a su encuentro con una mirada penetrante, mientras Mikoto se acercaba a él con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estoy lista para el almuerzo –dijo cuando el azabache se detuvo frente a ella.

—yo también. –respondió con vos profunda. Y sin una palabra más, tomo a su esposa de los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

Sus labios descendieron hambrientos a esa boca delicada. La beso con una intensidad tal que si fuera un terremoto, seria de nuevo puntos. Sintió sus gentiles pechos apretarse deliciosamente contra su duro torso, mientras su lengua accedía a saborear los néctares de la boca ajena.

Mikoto estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su marido, nunca pensó que ese juego que inicio el lunes podría ser tan satisfactorio. Sentía como su boca era asaltada por su esposo de una manera exquisita. No la estaba tratando como a su esposa, la estaba tomando como su amante.

Sin perder tiempo, Fugaku comenzó a quitar los botones de la blusa, a la vez que retrocedía, hasta un sofá que está en la oficina. En ningún momento reparo en que quizás, solo quizás no era el lugar apropiado. Solo sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba a esa mujer, su sangre la pedía a gritos. Su miembro ya estaba erguido en su entrepierna, ansioso por perderse en la cálida estreches de esa mujer.

Cuando las piernas de Mikoto hicieron contacto con el sofá, giro separándose de Fugaku y empujándolo para que se sentara. Ante la mirada ardiente y un poco sorprendida de su marido, subió un poco su falda tener un poco mas de libertad y dejando ver el final de las medias que llevaba junto con las ligas del liguero. Esa erótica visión solo provocó que Fugaku gruñera de anticipación y la sujetara de la cintura para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Se fundieron una vez en un beso que solo los llevaba a lo locura de los sentidos. Con urgencia Mikoto quito el saco que tenia Fugaku, y desato su corbata, mandándola a volar detrás de ellos, mientras las manos de Fugaku ya habían hecho contacto con los pechos de su esposa a través del sostén ya que la blusa estaba por fin abierta.

Las pequeñas manos de Mikoto comenzaron a quitar los botones de la camisa, cuando la boca de su esposo abandono sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello. Un sendero de besos fue dejado en el camino que recorrió Fugaku hasta llegar a los pechos de Mikoto. Esta, sumida ya en un mundo de sensaciones, tiro de la tela de la camisa de su esposo, haciendo saltar los botones que la separaban de tocar el fíenme torso de su marido.

Un gruñido salió de los labios del pelinegro, ante la acción de su esposa, y para corresponderla, libero sus pechos del sujetador, sacándolos de esa prisión de tela aun sin desabrocharlos, lo que provocaba que quedaran más firmes frente a su hambrienta boca. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a repartir besos y chupetones sin llegar a los pezones, sabía que a Mikoto le gustaría que llenara su boca con esas rosadas puntas, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil.

—ummhh Fugaku…gnmm –en esta ocasión fue la azabache la que gruño, pues sabía que él estaba jugando con ella. Tomo la cabeza se su esposo y la separo de sus pechos, le beso con ardor, mientras se presionaba contra la entrepierna del Uchiha, lo escucho jadear, y liberando sus boca, le dirigió la cabeza hasta que uno de sus pezones estuvo dentro de esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Gimió fuerte cuando sintió la lengua de su esposo degustando su pecho, mientras su otra mano le pellizcaba en pezón libre. La azabache sentía su sexo húmedo. A veces olvidaba por que se caso tan joven, y definitivamente fue porque ese hombre era ardiente.

Mikoto gemía mientras movía sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Fugaku, este sentía como se endurecía mas su miembro a medida que su esposa aumentaba la fricción contra él.

Liberando sus pechos de su boca, volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus muslos. Se deslizaron sobre las medias y sujeto una de las ligar del ligero, estirándola un poco la dio caer, dándole un pequeño azote a la mujer sobre sus piernas, provocándole un jadeo que se perdió entre sus labios. Sus manos continuaron su camino hacia arriba, una se poso en una de sus suaves nalgas, mientras la otra se perdió en sus bragas. La mano de Fugaku se topo con la tela de encajes donde se sentía el calor y la humedad que desprendía su esposa. Apartando la tela a un lado, recorrió esos húmedos pliegues con sus dedos. Sintió a su esposa temblar un poco, y jadear más fuerte. Sin tardar, introduje dos dedos en esa ardiente carne, probando que su esposa interrumpiera el beso para gemir sin restricciones.

—hmmmm…Fugaku...mhnnn –la pasión poseía el cuerpo de la mujer, provocando que si alguna inhibición quedaba, se fuera de paseo.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras sus labios capturaban uno de esos rosados y jugoso pezones, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse lentamente dentro de su mujer.

La azabache dejo escapar todos y cada uno de los gemidos y jadeos que su esposo le estaba provocando. No se contendría, tenía todo el derecho del mundo de dejarse arrastrar por la pasión que le provocaba su esposo.

Mientras los dedos de Fugaku se movían despacio, entrando y saliendo de su centro, y sus labios y dientes torturaban sus pezones, Mikoto comenzó a levantarse y dejarse caer contra la mano de Fugaku, quería más, y con eso se lo estaba pidiendo.

Cuando comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo ardía, sabía que si seguía así, se correría antes que su esposo, y ese no era el plan. El la tenia jadeante y ansiosa, y tenía que ser lo contrario.

Por eso lo separa de su pecho y detuvo los movimientos de su mano. Tomando el control de la situación, comenzó a dejar ella, un sendero de besos, mordidas, y chupetones, por todo el torso de su marido, mientras poco a poco se bajaba de su regazo, para terminar de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Fugaku tenía una sospecha de lo que pretendía su esposa, ese brillo en sus ojos la delataba, y lo confirmo cuando sin titubear poso su boca abierta sobre el bulto que era su erección sobre la tela. El Uchiha sintió el calor de esa boca, como preludio a lo que vendría.

La azabache abrió el pantalón con la pericia de los años, y se encontró con un miembro erguido y engrosado, húmedo en la punta, palpitante, de venas marcadas por la potencia con que la sangre era bombeada.

Ojos negros se toparon con ojos negros, ambos lleno de pasión y lujuria. La Uchiha de remojo los labios con gula, antes de enterrar ese gran pedazo de carne tan dentro de su boca como le era posible.

Fugaku dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un sonoro, muy sonoro gruñido salía de su garganta.

—mi…Mikoto…gnmmm…si….

Una de sus manos se enterraron en la oscura cabellera mienta su mirada no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su fina, y recatada esposa.

Mikoto saboreaba con la lengua toda la longitud de su esposo. Era difícil abarcarlo todo con su boca, ya que Fugaku era un hombre muy bien dotado. Esa fue otra razón por la que se casaron joven.

Sus labios subían y bajaban por esa inhiesta carne, mientras la habitación era llenada por los sonoros gruñidos de su frio y calculador esposo. Mientras continuaba chupando, tomo con sus manos ese saco que colgaba en la base de su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Como recompensa una maldición salió de los labios del presidente de la empresa, mientras su mano apretaba mas su cabeza, como queriendo que se lo tragara todo. Pero se sorprendió cuando sin delicadeza alguna fue despegada de su labor.

—es suficiente, quiero terminar dentro de ti. –su esposo la sujetaba de los hombros

Sin perder tiempo, se levanto del sofá y acostó en él a Mikoto, quien sin dudarlo, abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

La visión que tenia Fugaku en ese momento era única.

Su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la dama de sociedad estaba acostada en el sofá de su oficina, con las piernas abiertas para él, las húmedas bragas estaban a un lado dejando al descubierto su estrecha feminidad, su falda estaba arrugada en su cintura. Aun tenia la blusa de manga larga abierta totalmente, y sus pechos estaban por encima de su sostén, siendo ofrecidos a él.

Cualquiera diría que con los años y después de dos partos su figura estaba arruinada, pero no para él. Las finas líneas que estaban en sus pecho y en su vientre solo demostraban que esa mujer lo amo tanto que fue capaz de darle dos hijos y aun permanecer hermosa para él.

Fugaku dejo caer sus pantalones, y de una patada los saco de sus piernas junto con los zapatos. Y con la mirada fija en su esposa se recostó en el sofá, busco sus labios para acallarlo, pues sabía que cuando entrara en ella, Mikoto se contendría en expresar su place.

Mikoto correspondió al beso de su esposo, mientras sentía ese conocido peso sobre ella. Sin aviso, Fugaku de enterró en ella tan profundo que por un momento sintió que le toco el corazón con la punta de su miembro. El grito que salió de su garganta murió en la boca de Fugaku, que sin tomar pausas comenzó a torturarla con profundas y pausadas embestidas.

Fugaku estaba en el maldito cielo, no sabía cómo Mikoto lo hacía, pero a pesar de los años cada vez que entraba en ella sentía que se podía correr en cualquier momento por lo húmeda, cálida y estrecha que estaba. Era el maldito cielo.

Amaba a su esposa, y la amaba más cuando sus cuerpos se unían, ya que se transformaba en un desinhibido ser sediento de placer y sexo que solo se calmaba cuando su interior era llenado con su simiente.

Fugaku interrumpió el beso para pasar a morder su cuello, provocando una serie de nuevos jadeos y gritos ahogados que inundaron la habitación. Sus caderas se estrellaban pesadas contra las de Mikoto, su miembro se enterraba en esa cavidad que lo recibía gustosa.

—fuga..ku…mas…por…kami…n-no te c-conten..gas…aahhhh

El ruego de Mikoto no tardo en ser respondido pues Fugaku ocupo una posición más elevada, hincando una rodilla en el sofá y sujetando las caderas de Mikoto para embestirla con rapidez y fuerza.

Fugaku tuvo una nueva imagen que solo denotaba placer sexual, su esposa se agitaba moviendo las caderas a su encuentro mientras sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, se agitaba. Sus manos buscaban un soporte, y fueron a sujetar los antebrazos de Fugaku, enterrándoles las uñas por el placer que sentía. Un casto y caro collas de perlas se encontraba olvidado en su cuello, como símbolo de que la mujer que estaba prácticamente gritando de éxtasis, era a fin de cuenta, toda una dama.

Mikoto estaba cerca de correrse. Fugaku lo sabía, podía sentirlo, el tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Sabía lo apasionada que era su mujer y por ende tendría que acallar su liberación. Se acerco una vez más a los labios de Mikoto y sin disminuir el ritmo, una de sus manos se dirigió a su unión, buscando y apretando ese capullo de excluso placer de toda mujer.

El resultado fue el deseado, Fugaku cubrió a tiempo los labios de Mikoto para acallar el gran grito que dejo escapar cuando toda la tención acumulada fue liberada en un orgasmo que apretó el miembro de Fugaku con la fuerza de una boa. El agarre iba acompañado de tremendas sacudidas que llevaron a Fugaku a emitir el gruñido más potente que podía contener su garganta. Dejo ir su liberación, llenado por competo el interior de su esposa.

El Uchiha soltó los labios de su esposa ya que la falta de aire era demasiado apremiante. Los dos estaban sudorosos, exhaustos, con la respiración superficial y con los corazones a un solo latir, acelerado.

—Fugaku…creo…que…necesitamos…unas vacaciones…amor…-dijo la azabache con las mejores intenciones, aun con la respiración agitada.

—hnm –fue todo lo que 'respondió' el Uchiha.

Tan ocupados habían estado, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió un poco, solo permitiéndole ver a la persona detrás de la puerta a la pareja que estaba semidesnuda e íntimamente unida sobre el sofá.

Fuera del despacho, otro azabache caminaba como zombi a la oficina de su hermano, lo que acababa de ver le aseguraba por lo menos diez años de terapia psicológica. Sus padres estaban…ellos aun tenia… y en la oficina!

Itachi vio entrar a su hermano menor a su despacho y vio como este se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Espero hasta que el menor se decidiera a hablar pero ya se sospechaba de qué se trataba.

—ya sé quien la amante de papa –dijo se golpe luego de cinco minutos en silencio.

El mayor solo se le quedo viendo y oculto una sonrisa. Ya que él había visto entrar a su madre al despacho de su padre y escucho poco tiempo después los ruidos amortiguados que salían de la oficina. Se imagino lo que Sasuke había visto y por un momento, solo por un momento sintió pena de el.

—y quién es? –pregunto siguiéndole el juego

—creo…creo que es ¿Mama?

Ante el desconcierto de su hermano menor, el Uchiha mayor no pudo contenerse más e hizo algo que pocas veces hacia…estallo en carcajadas.

Juego de reinas

Objetivo de Mikoto Uchiha; segunda luna de miel. Conseguido.

********Juego de Reinas*******

dejenme saber que les parecio. si me dan mas de cincon rebew subo el otro capitulo mañana, ya esta listo.

perdonen las faltas ortograficas.

besos y abrazos desde RD!


	2. Segundo Juego UNA MUSA

hola!

en primer lugar, le doy la gracias a tod s los que siguen esta historia. me siento emocionada por la acojida que ha tenido.

es agradable encontrar pervertidas como yo. XD

si mas les dejo la historia, que la disfruten!

Juego de reinas II

Soy tu musa… ¿vestida o desnuda?

Ino se encontraba jadeante en busca de un poco mas de oxigeno para sus pulmones, ya que el que pasaba por su nariz no era suficiente.

Sai se encontraba enterrado tan profundo en su interior que Ino temía que se fusionaran en cualquier momento. Ella estaba a hincada en el diván, con sus manos sujetando los reposabrazos, su cabello rubio normalmente atado en una coleta, se encontraba suelto cayendo como una rubia, espesa y enredada cortina a su alrededor.

Se encontraba sudorosa, jadeante…e increíblemente satisfecha. Ya contaba con su cuarto orgasmo, y sai no tenía intenciones de detenerse por un rato más. Su piel ardía, su sangre rugía, su centro estaba húmedo, caliente y lleno del gran trozo de carne caliente que firme se hundía en ella buscando saciarse del deseo que los consumía.

Ino nunca imagino que su plan, su perfecto y bien planeado plan terminaría de una forma tan … placentera.

Flash back

El lunes inicio normal para esa pareja de novios, que como de costumbre se levantaban temprano, desayunaban y salían para el trabajo o universidad.

Solo que ese día comenzaba el plan maestro de cierta rubia.

—Sai, querido voy a pasar a casa de mis padres después de clases así que…

—No me preocupare si llegas un poco más tarde, lo comprendo.

—Eres un encanto –le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron juntos a la universidad para dejar a Ino ya que esta estaba por licenciarse en diseño de modas y tejido.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la institución el azabache esperaba su acostumbrado beso de despedida. Secretamente amaba cada vez que su rubia y efusiva novia lo besaba como si no se verían en años. Pero ese día, ino se apresuro a salir del carro sin siquiera besarlo en la mejilla, solo ajito la mano le deseo un buen día. Confundido el pelinegro condujo hasta su trabajo en las empresas Uchiha tratando de no pensar mucho en el cambio tan extraño en su rutina.

—A lo mejor está en sus días –se encogió de hombros ante esa hipótesis ya que eso podía explicar la situación.

El joven paso su día trabajando y molestando a sus primos, como era su costumbre. Cuanto volvió a su casa, ni en un millón de años esperaba lo que lo recibió.

—Ya estoy en ca…-miro sorprendido a su alrededor-…sa

Frente a él, todo estaba cambiado. Normalmente al entrar en su departamento era como entrar en una explosión de colores y telas. Cortinas de múltiples colores colgaban de cualquier sitio, libros de arte, moda y diseño parecían ser la mesa de centro de su espacio. Cuadros terminados sin enmarcar reposaban en las paredes y fotografías de él e Ino estaban en cada rincón.

Pero en ese momento, todo estaba cambiado. No había cortinas colgantes, no había pilas de libros-mesas, no había cuadros sin marco en las paredes, ni foros…todo estaba en un perfecto orden. Era algo…

—Hola querido –lo saludo una mujer que salía de la habitación ataviada con un largo y holgado…cosa que parecía vestido.

Sai se quedo estupefacto tratando de no salir corriendo. Retrocedió un paso en la puerta aun abierta y verifico el número de departamento, si… ese era el suyo.

— ¿no vas a decir nada? –cuestiono la mujer con la cosa-vestido

— ¿Ino? –cuestiono, ya que la mujer con la cosa-vestido se parecía a su amada rubia, solo que en esta ocasión sus hermosas curvas solo eran perceptivas con rayos láser, su melena rubia se encontraba sujeta en lo alto de su cabeza y envuelta de una manera que parecía un gran tomate amarillo. Su hermoso rostro está cubierto de una cosa transparente y viscosa que tenía un penetrante olor amargo.- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Y que es esa cosa que llevas puesto? –pregunto el azabache cuando pudo salir de su sorpresa.

—oh, es que creía que hacía falta un cambio en el departamento y ordene todo. Los cuadros, los libros y eso. Creí que te gustaría mas así, te vivías quejando de tantos colores –respondió dándole una sonrisa a través de esa cosa viscosa de su rostro.

— ¿Y que llevas puesto?

—Oh, es que una compañera me pidió que usara algunos de sus diseños para ver que tan cómodos son. Me dio este vestido, y un piyama, y…

— ¿Diseña para obesos? –pregunto con su acostumbrada falta de tacto.

—Pues la verdad sí. –Ino hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar ante la mención de la palabra 'obeso' con relación a algo que ella usaba. Muy al contrario, le regalo otra sonrisa.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo lo usaras?

—Bueno, por toda la semana!

Esa noche sai aperaba que el extraño comportamiento de su novia se debiera a sus difíciles, pero cuál fue su horror cuando reviso el armario del baño y encontró ese paquete de higiene femenina cerrado y con una nota que ponía el día estimado cuando sería usado. Seria en veinte días!

El azabache se ducho y acostó esperando a que su novia se le uniera en la cama, pero otra sorpresa le esperaba, cuando vio a una rubia salir del baño con un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de piyama que más bien parecía el traje de un payaso. Tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca cuando la rubio se metió en la cama con semejante pinta.

— ¿Vas a dormir con eso? –pregunto algo preocupado

—Si amor, es muy cómodo.

— ¿Y no es peligroso?

— ¿Y por qué sería peligroso?

—Te podrías asfixiar con tanta tela y de paso a mí también

—No exageres sai, además solo será por esta semana.

— ¿La se…mana? –el azabache estaba confundido. Si bien era cierto que antes de comenzar su relación con ino tuvo que recorrer a barios libros de psicología femenina y relaciones de pareja para entender mejor a su amada, ninguno de esos libros lo había previsto para cuando su amada perdiera la razón. Ya que esa era la única explicación que el joven tenía para tamaño cambio de actitud.

El martes fue otro día confuso para sai. Temprano en la mañana vio a Ino practicar yoga en la sala del departamento, estaba en una posición de lo más interesante cuando el azabache entro a la habitación.

La rubia tenía el trasero en alto mientras sus manos eran apoyadas en el piso y su cabeza colgaba laza entre sus brazos. Parecía muy relajada.

La visión del trasero de su novia fue para el azabache como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo ya que eso quería decir que su diosa sensual aun estaba presente.

Pero, si la posición en la que estaba la rubia le gusto al joven, lo que pasaría a continuación seria un viaje sin retorno a la enajenación mental.

Ino fue bajando sus piernas hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y sus palmas. Los movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos. Con ese ritmo, la rubia fue bajando su rostro y torso hasta casi tocar en la alfombra para ejercicios, dejando su redondeado trasero una vez más en un ángulo perfecto para ser penetrado. La rubia continúo con el ejercicio y fue deslizándose hasta estirar su torso como si fuera un arco. Sus senos quedaron deliciosamente apretados contra la tela de expande de la blusa. Su busto no era grande en exageración, solo era perfecto para su cuerpo y para las manos de Sai.

El azabache se fijo que los pequeños picos se marcaban contra la tela, como queriendo ser libres de tan infame prisión.

El cabello de la rubia estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo que le caía en ese momento a mitad de la espalda, parecía que era la cuerda del arco que ino estaba formando con su cuerpo.

Sin saber cómo, Sai dejo salir un jadeo cuando vio como Ino volvía a repetir la rutina desde el inicio. Volvió a estirar sus piernas, hasta estirarlas por completo, dejando una vez más ese dulce culo al aire, pidiendo ser venerado por las manos y labios del azabache.

Mientras Sai sufría una erección, Ino fingía no verlo ni escucharlo jadear, pero en realidad se dio cuenta desde un inicio que él la estaba mirando. La rubia sabia que el azabache estaba a punto de desnudarse, quitarle el pantalón corto que ella tenía y entrar en ella sin más deleitaciones. Y esa idea a ella le encantaba.

Justo cuando sai estaba dio un paso para ir a tomar a su mujer, su teléfono sonó. Fue un ruido horrible a los oídos del pelinegro.

—…si?-respondió después de aclararse la garganta.

Ino dejo sus estiramientos y fingió darse cuenta de la presencia de sai. Le dedico una coqueta sonrisa mientras el respondía el teléfono.

Después de unos minutos de conversación el azabache colgó y clavo su mirada en los ojos azules de la rubia.

—tengo que irme. Debo pasar por la universidad antes de llegar a la empresa. –aunque hablara con aparente calma, su mirada brillaba y dejaba traslucir la excitación que aun sentía.

Por su parte la rubia que aun estaba en el suelo se acerco a gatas hasta el de ojos negros. Quien no perdió detalle de cada sensual movimiento de ese cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo. Una vez frente a él, se hinco y recostó su rostro justo en la entrepierna del otro, que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo con anticipación.

—oh, es una pena amor, yo que tenía pensado darle uso a los estiramientos que acabo de hacer- la rubia alzo su mirada hasta los posos negros que eran los ojos de sai. Con toda la intención del mundo, Ino se humedeció los labios con un movimiento sensual de su lengua. Provocando que la tela del pantalón de Sai se agitara por la nueva inyección de sangre que le llego a su miembro.

Sai jadeo y decidió a olvidar todo lo que tenía que hacer para quedarse y hacerle el amor a su mujer. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Desde el inicio de su relación ellos eran así de apasionados. Su relación inicio antes de salir de la segundaria, e increíblemente se contuvieron de tener relaciones hasta que se mudaron juntos cuando cumplieron los diecinueves. Pero cuando sus cuerpos se conocieron, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. A ellos la pasión los consumía. No había inhibiciones cuando querían dar y sentir placer. Eran adictos uno al otro. Aunque tenían claro que el tiempo iría apaciguando las ansias, aun se dejaban consumir por las llamas del placer de vez en cuando.

Cuando sai se dispuso a devolver la llamada para informar que no iría ni a la universidad ni al trabajo, el celular de ino fue el que sonó. La rubia volvió a la alfombra de ejercicios sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, pues la alarma que estaba sonando ella la había programado a propósito.

—oh, me tengo que ir querido –dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso de piquito a sai, quien intento abrazarla a su cuerpo, pero la rubia se alejo riendo. –no amor, tengo que ir a la universidad a ver qué nueva ropa me tiene.

La rubia de perdió dentro de la habitación, y al pelinegro solo le quedo suspirar de frustración e ir a trabajar.

Ese día para Sai fue tenso. Hacía días que Ino estaba rara. No habían tenido relaciones y parecía que lo quería poner al límite. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que a él le encantaba su cuerpo, le gustaba verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, olerlo. Pero desde hacía tres días el no se había deleitado por ninguno de sus sentidos y eso lo ponía ansioso.

A eso del las tres de la tarde, Sasuke entro a su oficina.

—oye, tenemos una reunión mañana a primera hora. Espero que llegues a tiempo.

—lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada bastardo.-la usual calma con la que hablaba Sai lo salvo de dejar en evidencia su frustración.

—Mas te vale llegar a tiempo, copia barata o me las pagaras.-hablo con una vena marcada en su frente.

—oh, y que harás impotente? Te aseguro que no estoy para bromas.

Se ensartaron en una discusión vigorizante de insultos, que finalizo cuando Sasuke le pregunto que le pasaba. Sus insultos no eran los de siempre.

Sai volvió a su casa esa noche con la firme intención de continuar lo que tenía pendiente con Ino. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con dos compañeras de universidad de la rubia.

—sai, que bueno que llegaste, ella es Fuuka, de ella son los diseños que he estado utilizando en estos días.

—ah, eres la que hace esas cosas horribles, te pagan por eso?

Ino se enojo ante los comentarios de su novio, lo que provoco que esa noche sai durmiera en el sofá.

El jueves para sai, fue toda una prueba de supervivencia. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido ya que el sofá era muy cómodo para dormir un rato, no toda la noche.

Cuando fue a desayunar ino estaba con otra horrible cosa estampada y ancha que parecía la cortina de algún teatro. La rubia aun estaba molesta por lo que el pelinegro se acerco a disculparse.

—sabes que te amo, rubia. No te enfades, pero esas cosa son horribles.

Ino sonrió un poco, ya que sabía que su novio tenía la razón. Pero no por ello se lo pondría fácil.

—eres un desconsiderado, sai. La pobre mujer solo quiere introducir temas étnicos a sus diseños.

—oh, si ese es el caso yo tengo una idea –levanto el dedo índice mientras cerraba los ojos es una típica sonrisa vacía –por qué no mejor andamos desnudos. Es mejor que usar telas que causan pesadillas.

—Eres incorregible –intento ocultar su sonrisa en su taza de té.

—Sabes que solo tú puedes corregirme –dijo con voz baja y ronca el azabache, provocando que la llama del deseo se encendiera en la rubia. –creo que deberías corregirme justo ahora

Ino dejo su taza de té a un lado. Sai estaba justo frente a ella en la mesa, por lo que vio como esa negra mirada brillaba con lujuria.

Sin perder tiempo, Ino trepo por la mesa y con movimientos sinuosos se sentó en esta justo frente a sai. Separo las piernas y se inclino para besar su hombre. Sabía que el espectáculo que le estaba dando era digno de por lo menos tres orgasmos. Ya que solo vestía una camiseta grande que usaba para dormir, y babo esta no llevaba más que su humanidad.

Sai sintió como toda la sangre se fue al sur. Cuando Ino subió a la mesa, la camiseta que llevaba dejo ver esos cremoso senos balancearse hasta el. Cuando la rubia se sentó frente a él y separo las piernas, se perdió con esa piel blanca y tersa. Y más aun cuando pudo ver el centro del placer de su amada, libre de todo bello, como invitándole a devorarla y hundirse en ella sin preocupaciones.

—Creo, que si que merecer ser corregido. – la rubia miraba al azabache y podía sentir su excitación. – ¿dime como quieres que te castigue? –pregunto con voz ronca y sensual.

—…-justo cuando el azabache iba a responder, el celular de Ino sonó.

Y como si de una persona diferente se tratara, Ino salto de la mesa a responder el aparato.

—…hola Fuuka! Si claro que estaré por allá en media hora. Si… no vemos al rato…

Sai vio como la rubia se metía en la habitación de ambos y en menos de cinco minutos salía con una horrenda combinación multicolor que se suponía era una falda y una blusa.

—No vemos amor –se acerco a darle un beso de piquito al frustrado y enejado pelinegro.

—Tendré que matar a esa maldita mujer…-murmuro una vez se encontró solo en el apartamento-y de paso quemar toda esa ropa.

El jueves fue un día de locura en las empresas Uchiha, tanto así que tuvieron que interrumpir el almuerzo de Fugaku para que asistiera a una reunión de emergencia. Parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar en las oficinas Uchiha.

El pelinegro no llego a su casa hasta casi las diez de la noche, y para variar encontró a Ino durmiendo con lo que parecía ser un camisón lleno de figuras de animales a punto de atacar.

 _Esto sí que es el colmo –_ pensó el hombre antes de ir por unas tijeras a la cocina. Una vez en su habitación y aprovechando que cuando ino dormía no la despertaba mi el estallido de una guerra, corto el dichoso camisón el tiras. La verdad se divirtió mucho. Pero estaba cansado, así que no intento despertar a la rubia con sus besos _._

Ino despertó con un poco de frio, ya que se había acostado con unos de los horrendos camisones de Fuuka, la verdad es que vestirse con esa ropa había supuesto todo un sacrificio, pero todo sea por un bien mayor. Le rubia se estiro y abrió los ojos, estaba sola en la cama. Raro por lo general ella se levantaba primero que sai. Se sentó en la cama y ahí fue cuando se percato que está rodeada de tiras multicolores.

Con asombro la rubia tomo las tiras, y por la manera en que colgaban de su cuerpo, no había duda, eso era el camisón de animales con el que se había acostado. Tubo que taparse la boca para que su carcajada no se escuchara mucho.

' _Parece que estas al límite, veamos qué tanto'_

La rubia se levanto de la cama y se quito los restos del pijama. Y en su lugar se puso un camisón corto azul eléctrico de satín. Era uno de sus camisones favoritos. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, y salió en busca de su amado.

Lo encontró en una habitación al fondo del apartamento, la que usaba como estudio de pintura, era una habitación espaciosa, de grandes ventanales y con una hermosa vista del bosque que estaba cerca, en ella se encontraban lienzos terminados y frascos de pintura y carboncillos en una esquina.

El pelinegro estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en un taburete frente a un caballete con un lienzo frente a él. Del otro lado del lienzo se encontraba un pequeño diván al estilo neoclásico, tapizado en rojo y dorado con dos reposabrazos de forma de media luna que albergaban dos cojines cilíndricos, era un mueble muy lindo y llamativo.

—te estaba buscando. –dijo la rubia aun de espaldas al pintor.

—sabes, siempre has sido mi musa, pero hasta el momento solo tengo pocos retratos de ti. –miro a la rubia sobre el hombro y vio el camisón que llevaba. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y continuar hablado-te importaría si te pinto ahora?

La rubia vio el fuego en esos ojos, y como su último acto de maldad antes de entregarse al placer, decidió aplazarlo un poco más.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi pijama? Me desperté envuelta en tiras.

—oh, eso. Lo rompí anoche. –sai volvió a fijar su vista en el lienzo que solo tenía bosquejado el diván frente a él –también te iba a hacer el amor pero estaba muy cansado u no hubiera sido muy satisfactorio para ti que me corriera muy rápido –el moreno dijo esto último con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Quien no lo conocía pensaría que era una broma o algo por el estilo. Pero Ino sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Ante esa declaración la rubia sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación.

—no has respondido a mi pregunta, Ino. ¿Me dejaras pintarte ahora?- el azabache solo tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Parecía relajado, pero la rigidez de sus hombros lo desmentía.

Ino comenzó a caminar hasta quedar sentada en el diván. No era muy grande, quizás solo cabían dos personas en ese asiento. Pero era cómodo, ya que era un poco ancho. Ino miro a sai, quien había colocado el caballete de manera tal que podía ver a Ino sin tener que estar el oculto.

' _Que comience el juego_ –pensó la rubia antes de tomar una posición más que sugestiva sobre el pequeño mueble.

Recostó la espalda de un lado y pasó las piernas por encima del otro lado. Su camisón se encogió al inicio de sus muslos, y su pecho quedo más pronunciado, su cabello estaba suelto, por lo que cayó en cascada hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Sai vio ese espectáculo que representaba su mujer y no pudo hacer nada más que jadear, y no se molesto en ocultarlo. Frente a él, sobre un diván neoclásico en colores rojo y dorado, se encontraba la mujer más sensual que hacia conocido en su puta vida. Un pequeño camisón que se volvió más pequeño al estar encogido dejando ver esas largas piernas, de piel cremosa y suave. Su pecho, que era perfecto para sus manos se presionaba contra esa fría tela, provocando que los pezones dijeran presente a esa escena. Su cuello, expuesto y disponible, su hermoso rostro que estaba adornados con la mas picara de las sonrisas y esos ojos color azul que lo miraban como si lo retaran a tomar lo que quería de ella.

Y lo iba a tomas.

Con la mirada fija en ella, dejo en el carboncillo que tenía y se encamino hasta su amada.

Ino vio a ese hombre acercarse, con su pijama cayendo descuidadamente desde sus caderas. Era un hombre alto, de músculos magro definidos, no era una estrella de cines, pero era el pedazo de carne más caliente que Ino había visto.

Sai se detuvo frente a ella y le clavo sus oscuros ojos. Tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, la rubia subió su mano para deslizar una caricia desde su pecho hasta el ombligo del azabache. Paso sus uñas por los músculos de ese plano abdomen, y fue recompensada con un lindo jadeo por parte del de ojos negros.

—Eres la más hermosa de las musa…Ino -la voz ronca de ese hombre solo avivara la llama de excitación de la rubia –y eres mía.

Sai se inclino y tomo a Ino por la nuca para acercarla a él y darle el más arrebatador de los besos.

Tan pronto sus labios se tocaron el fuego pareció consumirlos, aun inclinado sobre ino, comenzó a delinear su figura. Sus senos. Su cintura. Sus muslos. De vuelta a su busto, masajeando sus pechos mientras sus bocas seguían devorándose.

Ino estaba a punto de sucumbir ante Sai, cuando recordó porque inicio todo ese juego despego sus labios de los de Sai, obligándolo a erguirse frente a ella. Sin perder tiempo, la rubia de ojos azules, acaricio el pecho y abdomen de su amante, sin detenerse cuando llego al dobladillo del pantalón de pijama. Lo bajo hasta los tobillos de Sai, y el miembro erecto de este salto frente a ella.

Estaba erguido, engrosado, listo para ella. Como si la estuviese llamando o anunciando todo el placer que podía tener con él. A Ino, ese musculo palpitante se le antojo lo más hermoso que había en la habitación. La rubia ignoro el miembro frente a ella y paso a acariciar los muslos de sai, sus uñas se arrastraban lo justo para que el azabaches sintiera la presión y la excitación que esto le provocaba.

Ino comenzó a besar la parte interna de los muslos de Sai ignorando su miembro. Pasaba la lengua por toda la piel que alcanzaba, mientras sobre su cabeza podía escuchar los pequeños jadeos y gruñidos de su hombre. Continúo con su sendero de besos y lengüetazos hasta que llego a la ingle del moreno.

Sai estaba excitado, muy excitado, quería que Ino se entrara su erección en esa deliciosa boca y con su más deliciosa lengua le hiciera olvidar la abstinencia de esos últimos días. Pero la rubia tenía otros planes. Sai vio atónito como Ino pasaba de su miembro para seguir repartiendo besos húmedos en los alrededores de este.

—I...no...No juegues con migo….-parecía una orden-…por favor –pero en realidad era una súplica.

La rubia lo vio a los ojos y siguió con lo que hacías. Cuando sai sujeto su miembro en un apretado puño como intento de aliviarse Ino se la retiro y lo sujeto ella. Ese era su juego, el no le ganaría.

Comenzó a masturbar suavemente ese musculo palpitante, sin dejar de lamer y besar sus alrededores. Cuando sai comenzó a gemir y a pedirle mas, Ino se lo dio, pero no como el esperaba.

Sin soltar el falo, Ino bajo la cabeza hasta introducir en su boca esas bolsa colgante. Sai casi grito cuando sintió que sus gónadas eran engullidas por esa cálida y húmeda boca. Era alucinante sentir eso.

La rubia paladeo toda las gónadas de su amado, con deleite por cada jadeo de este, mientras seguía moviendo la mano sobre es musculo erguido. Pero ella sabía que pronto el querría más.

—Ino…más rápido…-pidió mientras de la punta de su miembro otra gota lustrosa salía para resbalar por ella hasta llegar a la mano de la rubia.

La boca de Ino comenzó a recorrer la carne que su mano estimulaba, lamio todo el tallo hasta llegar a la cabeza, pero sin incluirla en su recorrido. Los jadeos de sai ya se estaban mezclando con una clara necesidad de tomar el control. A ese ritmo, solo seguiría siendo placenteramente torturado.

—y-ya…es…ahhh suficiente…

La voz ronca que le hablaba solo le indicaba a la rubia que estaba en buen camino. Sin avisar Ino abrió la boca y se llevo casi por entero toda la masculinidad de Sai dentro de ella. El hombre gruño, como si mundo hubiera llegado a su fin. Cuando esa humedad lo rodeo. Fue como llegar al bendito cielo.

La rubia tenia la mandíbula totalmente extendida para abarcar lo mas que podía ese falo, pero es que un miembro de diecisiete centímetro de largo y bastante grueso no era algo fácil de abarcar.

Comenzó el movimiento de vaivén sin detenerse mientras con una mano acariciaba sus bolas y con otra se sujetaba a su muslo clavándole las uñas. Por su parte, Sai tenía una mano enterada en esa cabellera rubia, mientras sus ojos no se perdían ningún movimiento de esos labios, sus bolas también estaban recibiendo atención, y la combinación de todos esos estímulos solo producía un ser jadeante y sudoroso que solo quería mas placer, un ser que solo quería enterrarse en ese cuerpo.

Ino sabía que él estaba a punto. Solo faltaba poco para que su semilla llenara caliente su boca, y ella así lo quería. Detuvo su vaivén y se concentro en succionar esa cabeza liza y dura, la acariciaba con su lengua pasando por esa abertura que le daría su premio, y con su mano comenzó a sobar el tallo.

—INO…ahhhhh….me…si…así…seguir ahhhh gmnn tú –cuando un hombre no recuerda como hablar era que definitivamente se estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Ino se sintió excitada ante la pérdida de civilización de Sai, y como premio, acelero mas los movimientos de su mano y los de su lengua al igual que la succión de su boca.

Solo hicieron falta tres minutos más y la boca de Ino se vio inundada por el simiente cálido y almizclado de su amante.

Sai solo pudo dejarse caer al piso frente su amada, con la respiración superficial, y la boca abierta. Sentía su garganta un poco seca, por todos los jadeos, gruñidos y gritos que había soltado durante esa magnífica felación. Amaba esa boca, y todo lo que sabía hacer con ella.

Por su parte, Ino separo más las piernas en su asiento, cubrió su centro con la tela de satín, de manera que solo se insinuara lo que escondía, aunque Sai lo conocía. La rubia fue tan benévola que le dio justamente cinco minutos antes de continuar con el juego.

Ino dirigió su mano derecha hasta el centro de su ser, y sobre la tela del camisón comenzó a pasar suavemente los dedos sobre su clítoris. Dejo escapar un ligerísimo gemido ante la caricia que ella misma se estaba dando, y eso sonido fue más que suficiente para que la negra mirada de su novia de clavara en ella, o mejor dicho, en lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—ummn ¿sabes? Me encanta cuando te corres en mi boca –mientras sus palabras abandonaban sus labios, los dedos de Ino no habían dejado de moverse sobre su sexo- ¿y sabes porque me encanta? Umm porque soy yo la que te da ese placer.

Sai trago grueso cuando comenzó a notar la humedad en la tela que Ino estaba acariciando, muestra innegable de que su mujer estaba excitada y húmeda. Perfecta y disponible para él.

El azabache se termino de quitar los pantalones que se habían quedados enredados en sus tobillos, y fue sintiendo como su sangre se acumulaba una vez más en su entrepierna.

—ahhh…se siente tan bien ummmm

Ino estaba haciendo más profundas sus caricias, tanto así, que ya su mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y de seguro no era de vergüenza. Ante este panorama, Sai se dirigió a gatas hasta ella. Verla masturbarse siempre había sido uno de sus placeres. Era tan desinhibida que ningún hombre podía pedir más de una mujer. Y esta era su mujer. Tierna, sensual, sexy, una diosa en la cama que había llegado virgen a sus manos, al igual que el a las de ella, y juntos habían explorado el vasto mundo del placer carnal. Siempre fiel uno al otro. Siempre amándose. Ya que sin amor, todo ese placer no tendría sentido.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, detuvo la mano que acariciaba su intimidad, y lamio los dedos para que nada de esa embriagadora escancia se le escapara. Luego acerco su rostro hasta la porción de tela que estaba humedad y pegada a esos pliegues que próximamente degustaría. Inhalo el aroma de mujer que desprendía Ino, y paso la lengua por sobre la tela, robándole los primeros jadeos a su mujer.

—ahhh….sai….-puso su palma sobre la cabeza de su amante como indicándole a seguir. Y el no se hiso de rogar.

Continúo lamiendo sobre la tela, hasta que la humedad marcaba perfectamente ese capullo de terminaciones nerviosas que estaba volviendo loca a su amada.

Para ino, la sensación tormentosa, ya que quería sentir en carne viva las proezas de ese musculo rosado que su amado pasaba sin secar por su centro. No pudo detener el pequeño grito que escapo de sus labios cuando sai mordisqueo sobre la tela hasta estirar su clítoris. Era…simplemente irresistible. Pero solo ere el inicio.

Sai levanto la húmeda tela y sin dudar dirigió su boca hasta los pliegues que parecían llamarlo. Ino volvió a gritar, y es que esa otra de las cosas que lo mantenían atado a esa mujer, era muy muy sensible.

Mientras Sai paladeaba toda su intimidad, Ino se sintió acalorada, ansiosa, quería a ese hombre dentro de ella.

En un intento de refrescar su ardiente piel, la rubia se bajo la parte de arriba del camisón, dejando expuesto sus senos, que con los pezones erectos pedían también atención. Pero Sai estaba de lo más entretenido enterrando su lengua en su entrada. Así que ella misma, se pellizco un poco los pezones, mandando una deliciosa descarga eléctrica hasta su sexo, por impulso trato de cerrar las piernas ante tal cantidad de estimulo, pero las manos de sai detuvieron sus muslo.

—Hazlo de nuevo- le pio con los ojo ardiendo de pasión.

—Si…continuo me voy a… mmmm

—Hazlo, Ino…-le pidió con un tono de vos tan sexy que la rubia solo pudo obedecer.

Volvió a apretar sus pezones, y otra descarga llego a su centro, lo repitió tres veces más y a cada pellizco un grito salía de su garganta, no porque se lastimara, sino porque tenía que expresar su pasión de alguna manera.

Sai vio como Ino estaba a punto de correrse y decidió tirarla por el precipicio. Tomo su clítoris con los labios, y succiono un poco, mientras que introducía dos dedos en la estrechez de la rubia, que en ese momento se había pellizcado uno de sus hermosos y rozados pezones.

Esa fue la combinación que la llevo a estremecerse de pies a cabezas mientras gritaba el nombre del hombre entre sus piernas.

Para Ino, fue un orgasmo intenso, que la dejo temblando y apretando los dedos que Sai tenía dentro de su vagina.

Cuando apenas estaba dejando de sacudirse, se dio cuenta de que Sai seguía sentado en el piso, y que aun tenía los dedos dentro de ella. En su rostro había una sonrisa arrogante que solo usaba cuando tenía algo planeado.

—ahhh sai…ahhh que vas a hac….

No pudo terminar la frace cuando sintió como esos dedos la envestían con rapidez. Sai se hinco en sus rodillas y capturo con su boca uno de los pezones de Ino mientras sus dedos no dejaban de moverse.

Ino solo pudo gritar cuando las sensaciones se hicieron dueñas de ella. Era demasiado erótico todo esto. No podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, Sai no le daba descanso, sus dedos tenían un solo objetivo y lo alcanzaron.

—ahhhh….n-no…resisto…..ahhhhh….me…..voy….aaa AHHHHH-otro grito salió con fuerza de la garganta de Ino, justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo era víctima de otro potente orgasmo.

Ino sentía todo su mundo tambalearse, su cuerpo se sacudía con cada oleada de placer que parecía desprender su vientre. Era increíble que aun no se hubiera desmayado de tanto placer.

Cuando Sai vio como Ino dejaba caer su cabeza hasta recostarla con la suya, en busca de oxigeno, fue que retiro los dedos de su interior. Alzando el rostro de su amada, se llevo los dedos húmedos hasta su boca y saboreo la lubricación que los cubría. Luego beso intensamente a la rubia, mezclando así el sabor de cada cual en la boca del otro.

Sai se puso de pie, e indicó a Ino que hiciera lo mismo, tan pronto la rubia se levanto, el camisón cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ahora los dos estaban desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Sin dilatare mucho, Sai giro a su amante para que se hincara en el diva, dejando expuesto su hermoso trasero de nalgas redondeadas y firmes, con su piel cremosa y suave, digno de ser admirado.

El azabache lamio las nalgas de su mujer, mientras se estaba sujetando de los reposabrazos, quedando en una posición que solo le traería mas placer ambos.

Sai se posiciono en la estrecha entrada de su amada y suavemente fue entrando en ella, ganándose como recompensa, pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción.

Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos, acompasados, buscando una relajación en medio del disfrute, y baya que lo estaban disfrutando.

Lo que Ino ignoraba es que Sai tenía un plan a ven. Sin avisarle aumento la velocidad de sus caderas, ganando sendos gritos de parte de ino.

—AHHHHH, SAIIIIII SI….AMMMMM….

La llevo al límite de un nuevo orgasmo, la dejo cerca y de repente se detuvo, paro todo movimiento, pero el cuerpo de ino ya estaba demasiado próximo a la liberación.

—NOOOO …..SIGUE JODER….

Pero el tenía otros planes. Volvió a envestirla, esta vez con envestidas lentas, profundas y potentes. El llevo una mano hasta su centro y le dio un pequeño pellizco a ese capullo de placer y fue todo lo que ino necesito para volver a caer ante la ola de placer que la derrumbaba.

—ahhhhh,…..SAIIIIII….AAAAAAAA

Los gritos de su amada eran la cosa más erótica que sus oídos podrían escuchar jamás. Pero la presión que sus paredes ejercían sobre su erecto miembro eran en definitiva lo mas delicioso del mundo.

Sai tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejarse llevar por las sacudidas de ino y correrse. Tuvo que morderse un poco la parte interna de la mejilla para no sucumbir al placer.

Cuando la rubia estaba jadeante en busca de oxigeno sai se permitió hablar.

—¿te gusta lo que te hago amor? -su tono parecía inocente, pero nada era más lejos de la realidad.-quieres otros?

Ino solo pudo responder con un jadeo cuando ese pedazo de carne ardiente volvió a moverse entre sus tiernas y sensibles paredes.

Fin flash back

Y una vez mas estaba jadeando, mientras esta vez Sai de corría en su interior. Junto con la ultima sacudida del miembro de su amado la rubia de dejo caer de frente al diván, pero los brazos de su amante la protegieron de darse un buen golpe.

Sai salió de ella, y la dejo en el piso, luego se recostó junto a ella para tratar de recuperar su aliento.

—¿estas bien? –le pregunto a su amada ya que anterior mente solo le había dado tres orgasmos consecutivos, no cuatro.

—Aja…-fue la repuesta de la rubia, que sentía como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.-ese es…el problema… m de ser…multiorgasmica

La rubia aun buscaba mas oxigeno, cuando el rostro de su amado entro en su campo de visión.

—Ino…-no respondió- cásate con migo.

Fue lo último que escucho la Yamanaka antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Juego de reinas

Ino Yamanaka

Objetivo; matrimonio y un anillo de compromiso con diamante catorce quilates

Estatus; obtenido.

muchas gracias a Nabiky Saeba, yommii20, amy angoth (gracias por el abrazo de oso panda), Camila y a todas las que leen y no dejan su comentario.

besos y abrazos desde RD!


	3. tercer juego Un juego de mesa

En primer lugar, lo que ya saben. Naru no es mío, es de su dueño. Ahora bien las perversiones sí que salen de mi loca cabecita.

Les traigo el capitulo tres, en un principio era un NejiTen pero lo voy a corregir algunas cosas y lo subiré después. Así que los dejo con un lindo ShikaTema.

Que lo disfruten.

Juego de reinas III

Un juego de mesa

¿Cómo se engaña a un genio? Temari estaba sentada en la cama pesando como conseguir que el Nara accediera a lo que ella quería. La rubia no pedía mucho, era una idiotez si lo pensaba detenidamente. Solo quería una casa nueva.

Mirando alrededor, su casa no estaba mal, solo quería más espacio… mas intimidad. El departamento que ocupaban estaba justo dos pisos arriba del departamento que compartían sus hermanos. Y… ese era el problema. Se suponía que ellos se quedarían en ese edificio por unos meses para luego regresar a suna, pero ya llevaban siete meses y no tenían pinta de que se fueran a mover a la brevedad posible.

Con Gaara no tenía problemas, el esa reservado y tranquilo, no se metía en su vida para nada. Pero Kanguro era otra historia.

Se la pasaba metido en su casa a cada oportunidad, sin importarle las indirectas o las muy directas que le decía que la dejara en paz y disfrutar de su reciente matrimonio. Pareciera que a su hermano menor le hubiera dado un ataque de celos y sobreprotección retrasado.

Retomando su idea de cómo convencer al Nara que compraran una casa nueva o mejor dicho, la casa que ella ya había visto, esa era la cuestión.

Su marido además de vago era muy inteligente, demasiado para su propio bien, no por nada era el ingeniero químico más destacado del país. Por eso no se le podía engañar ni manipular fácilmente.

Era muy intuitivo, deductivo, perspicaz…un maldito genio.

Temari inclino la cabeza al llegar a la conclusión de que no podía engañarlo. Era mejor ir de frente.

La rubia de cuatro coletas tenía una idea de cómo conseguir su objetivo…y sería muy divertido.

********juego de reinas******

Temari estaba a punto de mandar a secuestras a su hermano. Era miércoles en la noche y aun no había podido llevar a cabo su plan.

Cuando el domingo anterior había trazado su plan, no había considerado que su hermano también tenía un plan trazado…el plan de volverla loca!

El domingo Kanguro se apareció en su casa junto a Shikamaru porque supuestamente este le invito a ver una película. El lunes fue incluso antes de que el Nara llegara para quedarse a cenar. Y el martes paso la noche en el sofá diciendo que no podía regresar a su departamento por que Gaara estaba de mal humor!

Era el colmo.

Pero la rubia ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba segura que el Nara había notado su frustración, y ella sabía que él estaba un poco incomodo con la situación.

Pero esa noche tenía todo calculado.

—escúchame bien sabuko No Gaara, si no quieres sufrir hasta el día de tu muerte, retendrás a Kanguro en este departamento aunque tengas que atarlo. No me importa si no estás de humos, no importa si se incendia el edificio, no lo dejaras salir de aquí…y más importante aun no permitirás que vaya a mi casa!

Gaara estaba sentado calmadamente en el sofá viendo a su hermana de pie frente él. Entendía a la perfección lo que la rubia quería decir. Kanguro se había vuelto un pesado desde que había terminado su última relación. Ahora se dedicaba a molestar a su hermana sin tomar en cuenta su integridad física y emocional.

—está bien. Lo retendré. Pero haz lo que tenga que hacer, sabes que mañana estará en tu casa desde que salga el sol.

—es increíble que aun después de casada tenga que lidiar con los debacles emocionales de Kanguro. Lo internare en un psiquiátrico si me molesta esta noche.

—si quieres te ayudo a llevarlo.

—Por lo menos puedo contar contigo –una pequeña sonrisa adorno las facciones de la rubia ante la frialdad de su hermano menor.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Temari tenía todo listo. No era un plan complicado ya que con el vago de su marido no se podría andar con rodeos ni engañarlo.

—ya estoy en casa – la rubia escucho el saludo con el típico tono aburrido del Nara.

La rubia, que estaba en la cocina, se dirigió a entrada.

—bienvenido vago. –Esa era su manera normal de recibirlo –la cena ya esta lista. Si quieres dúchate y luego ven a cenar.

—hai hai –el Nara comenzó a caminar a la habitación y antes de perderse en el corto pasillo, voltio a verla -¿pasa algo?

—no. Ya hablaremos después de la cena.

—hoy no viene tu hermano?

—si lo escuchas llegar mientras estés en la habitación, no te sorprendas si luego escucha un sospechoso ruido, como de algo contundente golpeando un cráneo humano. –la rubia hablo en un extraño tono de calma total, dando un sentido lúgubre a sus palabras.

—tks, solo dile que no moleste, no tienes que matarlo.

—Lo pensare –la rubia volvió a la cocina y el Nara se perdió en el pasillo de la habitación.

La cena fue ligera, pero deliciosa. La rubia era buena en la cocina y el Nara era bueno comiendo.

—ne, me dirás lo que tienes en la cabeza.

La rubia no se sorprendió de que el Nara se percatara de que traía algo entre manos, ya que el era así de perspicaz ante cualquier cambio en las personas que lo rodeaban.

—que te parece si jugamos una partida de shougi? –la rubia hiso la propuesta de una manera relajada. Tratando una vez más ocultar sus planes.

—está bien. Iré a poner el tablero. –el de la coleta se dirigió a la sala luego de llevar sus platos a la cocina.

—estaré allá en breve.

La rubia fue a la habitación y buscando en el último cajón de su cómoda encontró un juego de dados que tomo antes de ir a la sala.

—Veremos quién gana, Nara –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Shikamaru sospechaba que su rubia esposa se traía algo entre manos, no era tonto, pero no lograba descifrar que era lo que quería esta vez.

—ni modo tendré que esperar a que me diga.

El azabache termino de colocar las fichas del tablero en una mesa a nivel del suelo en un extremo de la sala que tenían disponible para ese fin.

—Ya estoy aquí –se anuncio la rubia tomando su puesto frente al tablero, sentándose en el suelo.

Shikamaru la vio llegar junto con una pequeña bolsa de plástico, una botella de sake y dos platillos para beber.

—y todo eso mujer? Creí que íbamos a jugar shougi.

—y eso aremos, Nara, solo que creí que podríamos animar el juego un poco más. Además tengo una oferta que hacerte.

Shikamaru la miro con suspicacia.

"que estarás planeando, mujer problemática?"

—¿dime que tratos quieres a hacer? –pregunto luego de un suspiro.

—primero escuchas las reglas del juego. –la rubia saco de la pequeña bolsa de plástico un juego de dados que en lugar de los puntos tenían a cada lado una palabra escrita. Uno tenía una acción a realizar y el otro una parte del cuerpo. Temari dejo los dados sobre el tablero –como veras, vamos a jugar con estos dados. Pero primero jugaremos un strep-shougi, por cada ficha que te quite te quitaras una prenda de ropa, hasta quedarte en interiores, y lo mismo para mí. Quien quede en interiores primero, tendrá que tomar dos tragos de sake.

—y los dados? –la interrumpió el Nara, quien muy interesado miraba los dados.

—a eso voy vago. Cuando quedemos en interiores, dejamos el tablero y comenzamos con los dados. Como vez es una acción y un lugar, tendremos que hacerlo por un tiempo de dos minutos. Y si nos pasamos del tiempo o no queremos hacer lo que dicen los dados, el que no quiera tendrá que tomar dos tragos de sake.

Shikamaru sabía que había algo más en todo ese juego. El y su esposa eran muy creativos en la cama, por lo que no le sorprendía que tuviera esos dados, ya que ellos ya habían usados otros juguetes como, esposas, lubricantes de sabores y sensaciones, disfraces y demás.

El azabache dejo que una sonrisa decorara sus finos y sensuales labios, mientras observaba a la excitante mujer frente a él.

— ¿bien, y como se gana?-pregunto con picardía el de la coleta.

—oh, es fácil ganar. Quien se corra primero pierde. –un brillo malicioso se instalo en los orbes azules de la mujer.

—¿y el ganador que se lleva?- Pregunto el Nara, reconociendo ese brillo en los ojos de su mujer.

—Bueno, te lo diré sin rodeos, Nara –la rubia se quito las ligas de sus cuatro coletas y dejo que su cabello callera sobre su cuello –quiero que nos cambiemos de casa. Y si tu gana podrás pedir lo que quieras.

Shikamaru noto la determinación en esa mirada y desde ese momento supo que iba a perder. Pero aun así, sería un buen contrincante.

—Acepto –dijo el de coletas moviendo la primera ficha del tablero.

Los movimientos de las piezas comenzaron, y tras veinte minutos de un reñido juego, las primeras prendas de ropa cayeron al piso. En todo ese rato, Shikamaru permaneció centrado en dar una buena partida, pero cuando la blusa color malva de la rubia termino a un lado del tablero, dejando a la propietaria vistiendo un hermoso sostén color piel, su concentración comenzó a irse por el desagüe.

Quince minutos más tardes, Shikamaru se estaba dando los dos tragos de sake como penalidad por terminar en ropa interior primero que Temari.

—tsk, eres una tramposa mujer. –se quejo el azabache mientras terminaba su segundo trago de sake.

—No es mi culpa que te distrajeras –se defendió la rubia, mientras ella tomaba un trago de sake.

—bueno, ahora comenzamos con la segunda parte del juego- dijo con aparente indiferencia el de coleta, pero no se podía ocultar la excitación que recorría su cuerpo. Temari estaba frente a él solo con el sexy sostén color carne y unas bragas en forma de bóxer.

—Bien, comencemos entonces –proclamo la rubia mientras recogía las fichas de shougi y las ponía a un lado.

El primero en tomar los dados fue Shikamaru, pero la rubia lo detuvo para aclararle algo.

—el que lance los dedos tiene que hacer lo que en ellos salga, no mandar a la otra persona a hacerlo.

—ya lo sé, mujer.

Una vez el tablero estaba libre de fichas, Shikamaru lanzo los dedos. El azabache sonrío ante la primera combinación de los dados.

—baya, un clásico. –en los dados se veía 'besar' 'labios'

El Nara llamo a la rubia con un ademan, y esta obedeció, y se sentó junto a su marido.

—bien, pondré el cronometro. –dijo la rubia una vez sentada. Busco en su móvil la opción, y mirando a su marido, comenzó a correr el tiempo.

Shikamaru no perdió tiempo, y capturo los labios de su amada en un beso hambriento. El juego era hacer perder al contrario, por lo que no se detuvo al momento de profundizar el beso y robarle todo el aire de los pulmones a la rubia.

Por su parte Temari saboreaba el sake de los labios y lengua del azabache, y no pudo evitar gemir en medio del beso. El maldito vago sabia besar. El mordía, succionaba, lamia, todo a su justa medida para que el resultado fuera un beso capar de humedecer cualquier vagina.

Un pequeño pitido detuvo de inmediato los labios del de coleta y sin pena se alejo de su esposa.

—bien, es tu turno -

Ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco agitados. Ese juego prometía muchas sensaciones intensas para esos dos estrategas.

La rubia tomo los dados y los lanzo sobre el tablero de shougi.

—Baya, esto se pone interesante –el Nara vio divertido lo que macaban los dados.

—masaje-pene –recito la combinación la rubia, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios-si que se pone interesante. Ven aquí vago.

Shikamaru recorrió la ínfima distancia que le separaba de su esposa. La excitación del azabache era notable aun sobre los bóxers negros que usaba. La tela marcaba la el grosor y largo de ese musculo engrosado.

Temari bajo la orilla de la prenda, dejando al descubierto la punta punta liza y lustrosa del miembro de su amado, siguió bajando la tela hasta dejar al descubierto toda la longitud.

—Veo que te está gustando el juego –comento la rubia justo en cuando inicio el cronometro.

Cualquier replica del Nara murió en sus labios cuando su mujer tomo entre sus manos su miembro erecto. Temari comenzó a masajear el pene del Nara no con movimientos de arriba abajo, sino que comenzó a apretar y aflojar la punta del falo. Era una sensación intensa, ya que en ese lugar se concentraban todas las terminaciones nerviosas de tan noble órgano.

Shikamaru dejo escapar los jadeos sin hacer intento alguno por detenerlos. Los dedos de Temari se estaban pasando sobre la punta, sobre su abertura donde las gotas de su deseo se hacían evidentes, era una tortura. La rubia desidia a jugar más, y comenzó con el clásico vaivén de su mano sobre toda la longitud. Podía sentir las venas alterados de ese miembro, mientras sus manos subían y bajaba, apretando y aflojando a intervalos irregulares, haciendo que los jadeos del Nara tuvieran esa misma frecuencia.

Temari decidió llevar el juego más lejos, y sabiendo que el tiempo se estaba acabando, acerco su boca abierta hasta el órgano de su esposo.

El calor de la boca de la rubia golpeo a Shikamaru como su ya estuviera dentro de ella. Su pene dio una sacudida, anhelando el calor que lo recibiría….

Un pitido sonó en toda la sala, haciendo que el Nara dejara salir una sonora maldición. Cosa que provoco la rusa de su esposa.

—eres cruel, mujer-acoto mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, que ante ese espectacular masaje se había agitado.

—eso lo sabes desde que me conoces-Temari lucia tranquila y divertida ante la turbación del de ojos negros.

—bien, ahora es mi turno. Veremos si mi venganza es buena. –tomo los dados y los tiro sobre el tablero- vaya, vaya, si que tengo suerte.

En esta ocasión la sonrisa paso a ser parte de los labios del Nara. En los dados estaba su venganza.

—lamer-clítoris –leyó la rubia mientras respiraba hondo.

—bien problemática, recuéstate, tengo un juego que cumplir.

Temari se recostó sobre la alfombra, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Su esposo podría ser el vago número uno del planeta, pero en materia de sexo, era el mejor.

Shikamaru bajo las bragas de su rubia, y en una impulso tomo el tablero de shougi que estaba frente a el, y lo deslizo bajo las nalgas de Temari, elevándola un par de centímetros.

—acaso esta es una fantasía, vago?-dijo la rubia mientras sus piernas eran abiertas con calma por el azabache.

—Más o menos –termino de acomodarse entre las piernas de su amada –veamos, dice lamer clítoris, así que eso are, no te hagas ilusiones problemática –acoto con esa sonrisa de quien sabe que ganara un juego.

—ni que fuera a…-lo que sea que fuera a decir paso al olvido.

Shikamaru, aun sin activar el cronometro, comenzó a acariciar la feminidad de Temari. Primero con sus manos, tocando toda el área que se encontraba libre de vellos, y luego con la lengua. Temari reprimía los gemidos mordiéndose los labios. El sexo oral era uno de los placeres que mas disfrutaba. Era tan íntimo que solo con sentir la lengua del azabache bordeando los labios de su vagina la hacían estremecerse.

—…solo el clítoris, ¿eh? –Shikamaru separo los pliegues que cubrían ese capullo de placer y comenzó a degustarlo. El sabor y el olor que lo recibió activo una parte primitiva en su cerebro que lo empujaba a devorar lo que tenía en frente. Tuvo que contenerse, y limitarse a pasar su lengua por toda el área que comenzaba a humedecerse y no solo de su saliva.

Temari seguía mordiendo sus labios, tratando de contener los gemidos, pero le fue imposible. Cuando esa lengua comenzó a delinear todo su clítoris, las corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo cual rayos en una noche de tormenta. Jadear se volvió tan necesario para la rubia como el aire mismo. Sabía que era un juego, pero parecía que ella era la que perdería.

Shikamaru continúo con su tortura, pasando solo su lengua por todo el contorno de su feminidad. Su lengua era como una espada de fuego húmeda que recorría todo a su paso, Temari solo gemía, jadea, y se contenía las ganas de pedir más.

El de coleta se fue un poco más lejos y comenzó a lamer la entrada de su vagina como si fuera una fuente de agua fresca, y es que estaba húmeda. Su mujer estaba gloriosamente húmeda, lista para él. Pero tenía que contenerse, tenía que limitarse al juego, aunque estuviera a punto de olvidarlo.

El pitido del cronometro ya llevaba un ato sonando cuando el azabache desidia terminar con su tortura. Dio un último lametón por toda la feminidad de su mujer, desde la húmeda entrada hasta el erguido clítoris. Llenando todas sus pupilas gustativas de esa embriagador sabor. Temari solo pudo jadear.

—Bien…creo que eso cubre mi turno –el Nara apago el pitido del cronometro y disfruto de la vista de su mujer, toda sonrojada, con la respiración alterada, con las piernas separadas, solo con un sostén puesto y con una clara necesidad de mas.

—m-me vengare –prometió la rubia mientras se sentaba una vez más en la alfombra, junto al infeliz de su marido.

—cuando quieras, mujer.

Temari respiro hondo tratando de serenarse y buscar una manera de tomar el control del juego. Sabía todos los mandatos y partes del cuerpo que mencionaban los dados, por lo que era el momento de hacer trampa.

La rubia tomo los dados, y miro el tablero donde había estada recostada hace unos minutos. No sería fácil engañar al genio-vago pero tenía que hacerlo.

Para distraer, la rubia pasó distraídamente su mano por su busto, el Nara siguió ese sutil movimiento, y la rubia lanzo los dados. Temari solo pudo sonreír ante el resultado. El juego estaba terminado.

—penetrar-vagina –leyó el de la coleta mientras le dedicaba una mirada sugestiva a su amada.-y como lo harás? –pregunto con picardía.

—fácil, quítate los bóxers –ordeno mientras se hincaba frente a de ojos negros.

Shikamaru obedeció de inmediato. Tomo el cronometro y lo programo.

—nada de trampas vago. –agrego con diversión la de ojos verdes- a ver, lo haremos así, no puedes tocarme. Yo lo hare sola por el tiempo que acordamos.

—Tres minutos –aporto el azabache mientras dejaba en libertad su engrosado miembro. Sus bóxer fueron a dar sepa kami donde –me parece bien.

—bien.

La rubia se posiciono sobre las piernas extendidas del vago, justo sobre su imponente erección, que parecía tener vida propia pues se agitaba con cada inyección de sangre. Temari fue descendiendo poco a poco sobre el miembro, y lo sujeto con una mano, mientras lo guiaba hasta posicionarlo justo a su entrada.

Shikamaru trataba de respirar, pero ya se le había olvidado cómo. Temari lo estaba enloqueciendo. El de coleta trago grueso cuando el cronometro comenzó a correr y la rubia se dejo caer de golpe sobre su miembro.

—hmmmmm…-Shikamaru había perdido, no por gemir sino porque no detendría esto por nada del mundo.

Temari se dejo caer de golpe, sintiendo como su tiernos músculos recibían tan grata invasión. A pesar de que su amado vago era de complexión delgada, su pene no tenía nada que envidiar al más robusto de los hombres. Era de un tamaño y grosor más que considerable, y el uso que le daba era lo que más valor le daba.

La de ojos verdes comenzó a subir y bajar con mucha calma, como si no existiera un cronometro. Subía y bajaba mientras su cuerpo era poseído por el más delicioso calor. Sus manos estaban en los hombros de su esposo, dándose estabilidad, mientras este solo podía disfrutar de esa tortura sin tocarla. La rubia siguió con su ritmo, subía hasta casi sacar ese musculo ardiendo de su ser solo para dejase caer. En sus caídas daba un movimiento circular con las caderas llevando al Nara tan profundo como le fuera físicamente posible.

El de coleta solo podía jadear y maldecir ante ese asalto a sus sentidos. Ella estaba húmeda. Ella estaba apretada. Ella estaba caliente. Joder, quería tocarla. Quería tomar esos senos que se aun estaba dentro del sujetador y succionarlos sin compasión. Quería pellizcar esos pezones color coral hasta que estuvieran oscuros de placer. Quería todo eso y más…pero no podía darse por vencido…o no tan rápido.

Temari continuo con su tortura. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y aumento su velocidad. Ya no era lento, ahora era un ritmo que buscaba lograr un fin. Enloquecer.

—t-Temari...ngh…que es…lo que…quieres?-Shikamaru desidia terminar con ese juego. Le sudaban las manos de las ganas que tenia de agarrar la cintura de su mujer y moverla como su cuerpo le pedía.

—yo...hmn…no…

—p-perdí des…de que ahhh si así, sigue por kami –al azabache suplicaba sin rastro alguno de pena cuando la rubia dio aumento un poco la velocidad solo para volver al ritmo lento del inicio –maldición…mujer…que es lo…que quieres…

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del éxtasis.

—yo…-el pito del cronometro comenzó a sonar, y solo para ver que tan excitado estaba su amado, hizo ademan de sacar el miembro ahora empapado de Shikamaru. Como respuesta, este la sujeto de las caderas, enterrando prácticamente sus dedos en la carne suave de la rubia.

—ni se…te ocurra…problemática…-ya el juego había terminado. El genio había sido vencido y estaba dispuesto a ceder lo que fuera necesario para continuar sintiendo esa opresión sobre esa noble parte de su anatomía.

—Quiero…que no…cambiemos de casa…-la rubia dijo su petición justo cuando Shikamaru libero sus senos del sostén. La rubia no estaba muy segura de si el otro la escucho ya que parecía embelesado mirando y masajeando sus senos.

—hermosos…-aun en su transe personal Shikamaru comenzó a devorar los senos de Temari. Ella solo pudo jadear cuando esa boca ardiente y magistral asalto esos putos de placer. El Nara no perdió tiempo y mientras su boca se daba un festín, tomo una vez más las caderas redondeadas de Temari y comenzó moverla como él quería.

Luego de ese momento, pocas fueron las palabras que se intercambiaron, ya que el animal que está oculto en cada hombre se había liberado en el Nara.

Temari solo podía disfrutar de todo lo que su esposo de hacia. Subía y bajaba sobre el falo de su esposo a una velocidad de infarto. Lo sentía llegar muy dentro de ella, tocando cada terminación nerviosa. Su boca se mantenía succionando no solo sus senos, sino toda piel que estuviera a su paso.

Ella se dejo hacer. Nada de mujer dominante ni una mierda, era una mujer a merced del placer que su marido le daba. Era un manojo de piel sudorosa y agitaba que ansiaba la liberación de sus sentidos.

—shi…shi…ahhhh maru….no aguan…to…-la rubia trataba de comunicarse, pero solo podía decir monosílabos sin mucho sentido. Pero fue suficiente para que su esposo la entendiera. Quería correrse, y quería hacerlo ya.

Shikamaru busco sus labios y se fundieron en un beso tan ardiente y primitivo que le robo todo el aire a la rubia. Era increíble lo que el Nara hacia con ella. Shikamaru llevo una de sus manos hasta el centro de su unión, y con una pericia que solo la daba el placer, alcanzo el clítoris de su amada. Con la otra mano la sujeto de la cintura, pegándola más a su torso, provocando que a cada movimiento sus erectos pezones rozaran con su duro torso, sumándose a las sensaciones de placer.

Con una sincronía casi clínica, Shikamaru volvió el beso mas intenso, húmedo, básico, un beso primario que buscaba nublar la mente. En ese momento, apretó ligeramente el centro de placer y elevando sus caderas, dio una profunda envestida que los llevo justo al otro lado del abismo del placer.

—ahhhhh…-Temari libero sus labios para dejar salir el grito que le nació desde el alma.

Shikamaru gruño y mordía el hombro de su amada mientras toda su esencia era vertida en el interior de esa rubia loca que tenia por esposa.

Los espasmos en el cuerpo de Temari solo le daban mas placer al Nara, que gozaba de esas convulsiones que llegaban a su miembro aun dentro de ella.

Cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo, Temari tuvo que limpiar un rastro de saliva que había escapado de su boca cuando el arrebatador orgasmo hizo mella en ella. La rubia de dio cuenta que su amado le repartía besos por su pecho. Era una imagen erótica. El azabache tenía el cabello suelto dándole un aire de sensual desenfreno, aunque no sabía cuando se lo había soltado.

—¿Ne…cuando nos mudamos, problemática?

Temari solo pudo sonreír, amaba a su vago, ya que el siempre hacia lo que su reina le pedía.

Juego de reinas

Temari Nara

Objetivo; mudarse de su apartamento a una casa nueva.

Estatus; Obtenido.

************************juego de reinas ***********************

Muchas gracias a todas por leer. Son un amor. Besos y abrazos!


	4. Cuarto Juego un baile a tu gusto

Holaaaaaaa!

No, no voy a abandonar esta historia, solo que esta pareja me costó mucho hacerla. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que le guste a ustedes también, y no piensen que soy una pervertida, solo tengo la imaginación sexi. XD

Si supieran que sus reviw son muy importante, el ultimo que recibí para esta historia fue el que me impulso a continuar el capitulo que lo inicie desde hace meses.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, disfruten de la historia.

Ah, y el SasuSaku no será el último.

Un Baile a tu gusto.

— Ya te dije zanahoria, no es posible en estos momentos. –Suigetsu estaba al teléfono con su adorada pelirroja. Estaban teniendo o mejor dicho continuando una conversación donde la pelirroja le exigía algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder. La razón; no quería darle el gusto.

— Eres insufrible, cara de tiburón, sé que no te importaría nada darme lo que te pido, solo lo haces para fastidiar — la voz molesta de Karin de saco una sonrisita al de dientes puntiagudos, ya que no estaba desencaminada en su argumento.

— ¿si ya lo sabes para que sigues insistiéndome? — pregunto con burla el de pelo blanco. Molestar a su esposa era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

— Me la pagaras piraña!— grito antes de colgar.

— tks, ya veremos que se te ocurre zanahoria — hablo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

— ¿Otra vez haciendo enojar a Karin? — la calmada voz de Juugo llamo la atención del de cabello blanco. Ambos estaban sentados en una cafetería cerca de la zona comercial de la ciudad.

— Es divertido — acoto mientras bebía de su jugo de frutas. Se habían encontrado para almorzar juntos, trabajaban cerca. Suigetsu en la empresa de bebidas de su familia y Juugo en una farmacéutica.

— Después no te quejes cuando se desquites — le aconsejo el de cabello naranja.

— Eso es lo que le da sabor a nuestra vida.

— ¿que da sabor a la vida? — pregunto una tercera persona.

— Sasuke! Por fin llegas, ya ordenamos mientras te esperábamos.

— Estaba ocupado. A diferencia de ti, yo trabajo.

— oi, oi que yo también trabajo, no ves que estoy usando un traje de chaqueta y todo eso.

— hm. — respondió Sasuke mientras se fijaba en que en verdad su amigo estaba usando un impecable traje de chaqueta azul oscuro. El peliblanco no era dado a las formalidades, pero para dirigir la empresa de su familia tubo que adecentar su estilo de vestir. — ¿que decías del sabor de la vida?

— Que mis peleas con Karin le dan sabor a mi vida. — una sonrisa sínica adorno al de cabello blanco.

— Si la haces enojar tanto un día de estos se hartara de ti. — acoto el calmado hombre de pelo naranja.

— Jajajaja eso no pasara — la sonrisa del peliblanco era de esas que guardan un delicioso secreto.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — indago el Uchiha

— Porque después de cada pelea ahí una reconciliación — respondió Suigetsu con emoción anticipando la reconciliación con su amada esa noche.

****** Un Baile a tu Gusto *****

Después de hablar con Suigetsu, Karin decidió liberar su enojo de la manera más relajante que conocía. Bailando!

La pelirroja encendió el equipo de música y reprodujo su lista de canciones preferidas. Con suavidad la chica inicio un baile que fusionaba varios ritmos, desde los más clásicos, hasta los más atrevidos.

Mientras su cuerpo entraba en calor a cada movimiento, la mente de la pelirroja comenzó a trabajar sin descanso en la manera de ganar el juego que había propuesto la pelos de chicle.

' _no sería tan difícil si ese idiota no se empecinara en llevarme la contraria siempre._ — _Conjeturo mientras bailaba_ — _le gusta ir en mi contra solo porque cuando nos reconciliamos nos ponemos un poco salvajes en la cama. Aunque siempre somos así. Creo que me case con un pervertido'_

Mas baile, más cavilaciones.

' _Si le dejara sin sexo unos días, de seguro me viola mientras duerma_ –los pensamientos iban a la deriva buscando una salida — _aunque si no duermo con él, supongo que no podrá seducirme. Tengo que evitar que piense para que acceda a todo lo que le pida…'_

Mientras su cuerpo se contorneaba, paso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en unas de las paredes de la sala. La imagen que se devolvió le dio la idea definitiva.

— Eso es — susurro para sí misma mientras evaluaba lo que veía. Estaba agitada, su cabello un poco revuelto por tantas vueltas, una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro y el valle de sus senos. Un sonrojo de esfuerzo coloreaba sus mejillas. En conjunto era una imagen muy provocativa. Era justo lo que ella estaba buscando. — ya verás tiburón, que yo soy la reina de esta casa.

***** Un baile a tu Gusto*****

El resto de la semana fue un caos.

Luego de definir su estrategia, la pelirroja de lentes fue al hospital donde trabajaba de enfermera a cambiar su turno de trabajo para la noche. Fue fácil hacerlo, ya que la directora del centro de salud era muy considerada. Esa tarde, cuando su esposo llego se estaba terminando de poner el uniforme blanco. El muy tonto se emociono al verla, ya que cuando usaba el uniforme en casa era para cumplir alguna que otra fantasía.

—Ya sabía que me esperarías lista para la acción –había dicho el de dientes afilados tratando de sujetar a su esposa. Pero esta lo esquivo, informándolo de lo que sería su castigo por fastidiarla.

— Esta semana me toca el turno de noche — le había dicho la pelirroja ocultando a duras penas una carcajada ante la cara de sorpresa del peliblanco.

Luego de ese anuncio, Suigetsu protesto hasta el cansancio, ya que era la primera vez desde que se casaron que a ella le asignaran ese turno.

De ahí en adelante, el albino fue cayendo en la trampa del demonio del stress. Su rutina cambio completamente. Ya no tenía a su amada cuando se despertaba en las mañanas con ganas de amarla, tenía que apañárselas solo, y eso le irritaba en lugar de aliviarlo. No siquiera podía masturbarse sin la pervertida de su esposa para verlo y animarlo. Karin llegaba justo cuando el salía para el trabajo, solo podían cruzar unas pocas palabras un beso fugaz y eso era todo.

Suigetsu paso su semana cada día más molesto y serio, cosa que extraño a sus amigos. Juugo y Sasuke solo veían como el albino dejaba de hablar para sumirse en su silencio tenso, aunque Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor.

Lo que Suigetsu no sabía era que Karin pasaba las noches plácidamente durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del hospital. No es que fuera irresponsable en su trabajo, solo era que había cobrado algunos favores a sus compañeras para que hicieran las rondas nocturnas por ella. De ese modo Karin llegaba por la mañana fresca como una lechuga aunque su amado esposo no lo notaba.

Los días pasaron y el plan de Karin fue tomando forma. Por lo que cuando la noche del viernes llego, todo estaba listo.

****** Un Baile a Tu Gusto******

Los amigos están creados para ayudar a sus amigos. O esa es la creencia popular. Por eso este amigo caminaba sin decir palabra junto a un albino frustrado que maldecía a cada paso.

Era viernes por la noche, por lo que la zona de bares de la ciudad estaba a reventar.

— tks, no sé porque hay tanta gente en la calle, deberían de quedarse en su casa y no estorbar el paso a los transeúntes…— esa era solo una parte de la retahíla de que llevaba el albino.

De su parte, Juugo se mantenía tranquilo buscando el local correcto. Justo frente a él, vio el letrero con luces de neón, TAKA. Ese era su destino.

— Entremos allí — dijo mientras se encamino al lugar, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su acompañante, que con el humor que cargaba en esos días de seguro se quejaría.

El local era un club de Stripper, era muy lujoso, y daba la sensación de que era un lugar más para seducir a los que entraban sutilmente, que el clásico sitio oscuro y decadente. En lugar de una larga pista de baile, el club tenía varios escenarios pequeños para que el público en general viera quien bailaba, y tenía otros escenarios que tenían un solo sofá de apariencia cómoda, estaban en semicírculo y se podía ver una puerta plegadiza que en ese momento estaba recogida en un extremo.

— ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí, Juugo? — El irritable albino cuestiono a su amigo — es cierto que estoy molesto con Karin pero no pienso ponerle los cuernos por eso. Si lo hago se daría cuenta y me cortaría tu sabes que con un bisturí sin filo.

Ante esa declaración tan detallada, Juugo no pudo hacer más que mirar a su amigo. Por lo que el albino aclaro su argumento.

— Me lo dijo cuando nos casamos.

Eso fue explicación suficiente para el de cabello naranja.

— Necesitas relajarte. Le estas ganando a Sasuke con ese mal humor. Además es temprano, solo tomaremos unas copas antes de que comiencen a bailar las damas.

Ante esa lógica, a Suigetsu solo le quedo seguir a su amigo, mientras paseaba la vista por el local, por lo que no se dio cuenta que se dirigieron a unos de los espacios privados.

Una vez en el semicírculo, Juugo le fijo que se relajara, que el iría por unas copas. Sin más el grandulón se marcho y Suigetsu se sentó en ese cómodo sofá de piel roja.

El albino se dejo envolver en la música de saxofón que salía de los altavoces. Era una melodía erótica y relajante que invitaba a dejarse seducir. Dejo caer su cabeza asía atrás y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Suigetsu levanto la cabeza para ver quien había entrado a su reservado, se quedo mudo de la impresión.

Frente a él, sobre unos zapatos de tacón de cuatro pulgadas, había una mujer de piernas largas y delicadas enfundadas en unas medias negras con forma de red, que hacia un contraste sensual, entre el color nacarado de sus piernas y el negro de las medias. Una diminuta falta coronaba el final de sus muslos, y ocultaba su feminidad, la falda estaba formada por un sinfín de capas de encajes negro que alzaba la tela rojo sangre, tapando a penas su las bragas que se adivinaban bajo la prenda. Su cintura estaba cubierta por un corsette del mismo color que la minúscula falda y con unos lazos negros. Su busto está siendo contenido por una fina tela de encaje negro, que se trasparentaba dejando ver a través de la misma, una piel cremosa y unos pezones rosáceos que estaba erguido, bien sea por el frío del lugar o por la fricción de la tela. El rostro de la pelirroja, estaba delicadamente maquillado, siendo el rasgo más notorio el color negro de sus labios, que le daban un toque peligroso. El conjunto lo completaba unos lindos cuernitos rojos, que sobresalían de la mata de rizos que eran ahora su cabello. El cuadro completo era una fantasía viviente.

Karin solo pudo sonreír ante el mutismo del albino. Se le había ocurrido la idea del disfraz, ya que el alvino en algún momento se lo había pedido, claro a demás de su uniforme de enfermera. La música comenzó a sonar y Karin comenzó a moverse de una manera lenta y sensual. Sin mediar palabras la pelirroja comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, lentamente y al ritmo de un saxofón sus manos recorrieron sus brazos, senos, vientre, muslos. El movimiento de sus caderas era cadencioso y poco a poco se fue agachando sobre la plataforma hasta que estuvo sentada totalmente. El ritmo de la música era un poco más rápido. Por lo que Karin siguió el mismo. Se recostó sobre sus codos, y elevando sus piernas las separaron formando una gran v justo frente a Suigetsu.

El albino se olvido de cómo respirar mientras veía a esa diosa sensual, y más aun cuando separo la piernas dejándole ver que las bragas que llevaba tenían una abertura justo en el centro de su ser. Su miembro se removió como si tuviera vida propia cuando vio esa zona tan intima de un hermoso color coral. Suigetsu izo intentos de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero la muy ladina le empujo al sofá. El espectáculo no había terminado.

Karin rió ante el deseo evidente que mostraba el albino. Iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensó. De manera sensual, la pelirroja le dio la espalda, se inclino en la plataforma, hasta quedar a gatas. Dándole un vista gloriosa al hombre atrás de ella.

Suigetsu estaba haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse, en verdad lo estaba haciéndolo. Ver a Karin de esa manera era una vendita fantasía hecha realidad. La pelirroja era bastante desinhibida, pero siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo y enloquecerlo más. Y ese espectáculo era otra de esas formas.

El albino ya se sentía incomodo en el sillón, ya que sus pantalones solo eran una molestia sobre su sensible carne. Erguido, caliente, duro, así sentía su miembro el albino mientras veía a ese diablesa gatear de espaldas a él, cuando estaba de nuevo al límite de la pequeña plataforma, volvía a levantarse, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Karin media el nivel de excitación de su esposo, y si por el bulto en su entrepierna era, este estaba más que listo para el siguiente paso. Recogió una pequeña fusta de tiras que había dejado en el suelo, y de manera sugerente, comenzó a deslizar por su cuerpo el mango de dicho juguete. Lo paso por sus senos, por su vientre, y lo deslizo por el centro de su cuerpo.

Suigetsu jadeo, era demasiado. La pelirroja del infierno estaba pasando el mango de la fusta por lo que era suyo!

Karin gimió quedo cuando paso el duro plástico por tan sensible zona. No podía negar que todo el jueguito también le había excitado a ella, y más sabiendo que cuando permitiera que Suigetsu la tocaría seria un encuentro ardiente. Volvió a deslizar el juguete, esta vez ejerciendo un poco mas de presión sobre su clítoris, provocando que el gemido que escapo de sus labios fuera un poco más fuerte. Obviamente, el juguete estaba completamente esterilizado, no jugaba con su salud, ni siguiera por provocar a su marido.

Jadear ya era muy poco para lo que el albino quería hacer. La muy descarada se había ruborizado con el movimiento de esa cosa sobre su territorio. El no la había tocado en una semana y ahora la muy…se estaba masturbando frente a el!

Suigetsu se levanto del sofá y fue hasta la puerta en menos de dos segundo, termino de cerrar el círculo y se encero con su esposa. La pelirroja, sonrió abiertamente cuando vio las acciones del otro, pero volvió a gemir cuando en un acto más de provocación, deslizo una vez más el juguete sobre su clítoris.

Suigetsu camino hasta Karin, viendo como de estaba mordiendo los labios solamente para provocarlo. Mirándola a los ojos, una vez estuvo frente a ella, le dijo;

— Se acabo el juego zanahoria.

Suigetsu trato de sujetarla, perlo Karin dio un pasa atrás, no quería que la atrapara, tendría que provocarlo un poco más, o eso creía ella, ya que en un rápido movimiento el albino la aferro por las rodillas, quedando su cara justo en el centro de su estomago. La plataforma no era muy alta mas la altura de los zapatos le daba el tamaño suficiente para que el albino quedara en esa posición.

Las manos de Suigetsu comenzaron a recorrer los muslos de Karin, se deslizaban suavemente sobre la delicada tela de las medias. Mientras sus manos cambiaban la dirección hacia las redondeces ocultas por el encaje, el albino comenzó a morder y halar los lazos negros del corsette de la pelirroja.

—hmnn — gruño un poco cuando sus manos se llenaron de las nalgas tersas cubiertas por encaje. Deslizando las manos se dio cuenta que la abertura que había visto en la prenda, se extendía también a la parte trasera, haciendo que fuera una prenda más obscena. Le encantaba.

Por su parte Karin se sujetaba a Suigetsu poniendo las manos en sus anchos hombros, cuando las manos del albino comenzaron a recorrer sus muslos, no pudo evitar reaccionar con escalofríos que se concentran en su delicado y expuesto centro. Sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros y el cuello del albino.

Suigetsu no tenía mucha paciencia. Toda esa semana de sinsabores con su zanahoria le estaban pasando factura. Ese traje, ese baile, era demasiado.

Olvidándose de los lazos del corsette la levanto y la llevo consigo hasta el sillón donde había estado sentado antes. Volvió a sentarse dejando a Karin a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Tan pronto la tuvo a su alcance la sujeto por la nuca y tomo por asalto su boca.

Karin solo podía corresponder. Si bien su plan era enloquecerlo de deseo nunca pensó que llegaría a ese punto de pasión. Normalmente era un hombre fogoso, y añadiéndole la abstinencia de una semana más las discusiones sin sentidos, se podía decir que estaba, literalmente, loco de lujuria.

Suigetsu asalto esa cavidad sin ninguna tregua. No eran besos cortos, ni siguiera eran besos húmedos, no, eran beso sucios y profundos, de esos besos donde no podría haber testigos. Su lengua saqueaba la ajena en una danza candente que despertaba todos los sentidos. La saliva era intercambiada con rapidez, los dientes mordían los labios contrarios. Era todo un espectáculo mientras su mano la mantenía sujeta todo lo cerca que se podía.

Mientras con una mano la sostenía de la nuca, con la comenzó a hurgar entro los encajes de la falda, encontrando con facilidad la abertura de la prenda interior, y su objetivo. Estaba húmeda. Muy húmeda. Pero no se entretuvo en los pliegues que guardaban su objetivo, y sin pausa introdujo dos de dedos en su centro.

— Ohm — trato de jadear la pelirroja cuando sintió la presión que ejercían los dígitos de su marido en su sensible carne, pero no pudo, ya que la lengua del albino no había abandonado su campaña de conquistar su boca.

Suigetsu no estaba para rodeos. No estaba para preliminares románticos ni nada por el estilo, solo quería tomarla como si de un animal se tratara. El olor embriagante de la pelirrojo le lleno la nariz, acercándolo más al abismo de locura pasional. Liberando sus labios la miro un momento, sonrojada, jadeante, con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo en esos rizos que la hacían ver tan exótica…era solamente una diosa. Su diosa.

Sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior de su mujer, Suigetsu se fijo en el lindo encaje que cubría los turgentes pechos de su amada. Y con una simpleza pasmosa lo rompió con sus puntiagudos dientes. Mordió la delicada tela hasta liberar los picos rosáceos que lo llamaban, y sin demoro llevo uno al interior de su boca.

Karin no era dueña de su cuerpo. El se había apoderado de su ser. Lo sentía en todas partes. Y ella no se resistiría. Solo podía sujetarse de esos fuertes hombros o enterrar sus manos en las sedosas hebras blancas.

Por ello cuando tomo por asalto su boca solo Gimió, cuando su sexo fue invadido por esos dedos, solo jadeo, cuando su pecho fue succionado con fuerza, solo grito.

La música seguía sonando alta desde las bocinas, si se detenía un poco podría escuchar los pasos de los clientes que comenzaban a entrar al local, pero eso no importaba, el tenia un solo objetivo; placer. Por eso dejo un sendero de marcas de dientes y de saliva caliente desde un pecho al otro, mientras sus dedos seguían dando vueltas en el húmedo centro de su amada. Su pantalón apretaba su sensible sexo y con los movimientos casi inconscientes que hacia Karin con sus caderas, se estaba friccionando con la dura tela.

— Gmnnn — dejo se chupar los rozados pezones para deleitarse por un momento de la cara de la pelirroja. Saco los dedos empapados de su centro, y los llevo hasta los labios de Karin —prueba a que sabes, zanahoria.

Karin llevo al interior de su boca los dedos que le ofrecían y degusto el sabor almizclado de su excitación. Chupo los deseos hasta extraer la ultima gotas de sus fluidos, mientras no apartaba su bermeja mirada del albino. Su lengua se deslizaba entre esos dedos, y succionaba haciéndole una felación a los dígitos ofrecidos.

Suigetsu no pudo mas, con su otra mano, desabrocho sus pantalones y dejo libre su necesitado miembro. Aun con sus deseos en la boca caliente de Karin, se alzo un poco del asiento y bajo sus pantalones lo suficiente para que su palpitante carne quedara totalmente libre. Retiro los dedos de la boca ajena, y sujetando a Karin de la cintura la elevo lo suficiente hasta posicionarla sobre su miembro, y de un solo movimiento entro en ella por completo.

Otro grito que la música acallo.

Karin sintió como las paredes en su interior eran separas para albergar ese pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante, que de inmediato comenzó a envestir en ella. Un grito siguió a otro, y más aun cuando el albino decidió que sus pechos eran su cena, y comenzó a chuparlos y morderlos a medida que el mismo la subía y bajaba sobre su dura erección. Estaba perdida.

— tks, ¿que querías? — logro preguntar el albino mientras su miembro era deliciosamente apretado por el caliente interior de su esposa — ¿c-cual era tu…gmnnn…plan?

Karin apenas escucho y entendió sus palabras, pero de nada sirvió. El albino del demonio quería dejarla afónica de tanto gritar de placer, pues paso de morder sus pechos a pellizcar ligeramente su clítoris.

— AHHHHH…..— otro grito que rivalizaba con la música. Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras seguía siendo llenada por la hombría de su marido.

Suigetsu no cesó de envestir, no dejo de pellizcar el centro de placer de Karin, comenzó a alternar un pellizco con una succiona a su pecho. Mordía, chupaba, pellizcaba. Mordía, chupaba pellizcaba. Mordía, chupaba, pellizcaba. Una y otra vez.

Karin estaba a punto de correrse . Su cuerpo estaba siendo bombardeado por un sin número de sensaciones placenteras que ya estaban rebasando el límite que podía soportar. Solo era consciente que se sujetaba de sus hombros, y que se movía al ritmo castigador que él había impuesto.

— n-no…p-pue...do…mas….— Dijo entre jadeos la bermeja.

Suigetsu también estaba a tope. Pero aun podía ser un poco malvado.

— tks, ¿que qu-quieres más? — dijo el albino sonriendo — como pidas, zanahoria.

Karin sintió como era alzada y de un momento a otro estaba con la espalda sobre la plataforma, sus piernas eran separadas por las manos de Suigetsu, como si formaran una gran V por un momento fue consciente que aun tenía los exagerados zapatos de tacón y que eran muy bonitos. Pero todo pensamiento lógico se olvido, cuando el desgraciado que tenia por marido, envistió en ella como si quisiera llegar a su ombligo.

No se contuvo, no de detuvo. Estrello sus caderas con toda la potencia que le daba la lujuria ciega.

— AHHHHH — quince segundo en esa posición y Karin gritaba como posesa. Lo sentía tan profundo. Veinticinco segundos y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse anticipando la inminente liberación. Y justo al segundo treintaicinco sintió como todo su mundo se perdía en un mar de temblorosas y placenteras contracciones que se liberaban desde su vientre y dejaron su cuerpo convertido en una masa temblorosa de placer.

A Suigetsu le tomo solo quince segundos más correrse potentemente dentro de la pelirroja. Cuando sintió como su miembro era exprimido por esas cálidas paredes fue casi morir. Solo bastaron tres envistes mas para derramarse gloriosamente, dejando salir al tiempo un gruñido tan sensual que si Karin estuviera un poco mas consiente se habría excitado de nuevo.

Con el cuerpo sudoroso, pero deliciosamente satisfecho, el albino se fijo mejor en su amada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración aun acelerada, también estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor, e incluso saliva en algunas partes. Aun tenía sus piernas abiertas, y aun estaba dentro de ella. Parecía totalmente agotada.

— tks, si crees que esto es todo, te equivocas, zanahoria. — dijo mientras salía de ella y soltaba suavemente sus piernas. Karin parecía no escucharlo. Se tomo unos minutos para retomar fuerzas y planear lo que haría. Para él la noche apenas comenzaba.

El albino se acomodo los pantalones, y se quito la chaqueta que no se había retirado en todo el rato del espectáculo y el sexo, con la prenda cubrió a Karin y la tomo en brazos. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y se encontró con el local casi lleno. Diviso a su amigo en la barra, justo donde lo había dejado, y sonrió al darse cuenta que el sabia de todo ese numerito.

Con su amada dormida, se acerco al de cabello naranja.

— buena sorpresa me lleve — comento al otro. Este solo serio y vio a Karin en sus brazos.

— Supongo que no está durmiendo por que la hayas golpeado — comento Juugo

— En cierta forma sí, pero de la mejor manera — sonrió ladinamente — ahora me voy a casa.

El de cabello naranja saco unas llaves del bolsillo y se las tendió al albino.

— Esta aparcando en la puerta de atrás. Que te diviertas. — le deseo por ultimo.

— Gracias amigo. — dijo por ultimo. Tomo las llaves y se fue del local.

*****Un baile a tu gusto*******

Era increíble. Sencillamente increíble.

O eso pensaba Karin. Estaba sentada en la cama, cubierta solo por la sabanas arrugadas de la cama, y bebiendo una taza de café. Estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Suigetsu era un pervertido.

Después que se durmiera en el club, de puro placer, se despertó cuando estaba en su casa, con un vaso de una bebida energizarte y con un Suigetsu más que dispuesto a seguir la noche, y vaya que la siguieron.

Cinco veces más. Con un total de nueve orgasmos para ella, cinco por coito, y los demás…de otras formas. La verdad cuando Karin planeo el juego, paso por alto que su amado esposo era un pervertido en la cama, y que cuando se disponía a hacerla llorar de placer, lo hacía.

Por ello, se encontraba en ese momento sentada disfrutando del café, ya que no podía hacer nada más.

Estaba deliciosamente cansada, incluso había pedido el día libre.

El albino salió de la ducha, con la típica toalla en las caderas y una en secándose en cabello. Con deleite, la pelirroja vio las marcas que el albino exhibía orgullosamente.

— oi...aun no has dicho por qué hiciste todo eso. — dijo el albino mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello. Y se encaminaba al espejo cerca del closet.

— Solo quería darte una sorpresa. — respondió la bermeja mientras contaba disimuladamente cuantas marcas tenía el cuerpo de su esposo. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el de ella no estaba en mejores condiciones.

— y claro que me la diste — entro al closet, y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez ataviado con una ropa casual se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de su amada — toma.

Karin vio que le extendió un pequeño sobre. Dejando la taza de café en la mesa de noche lo recibió, abriéndolo de inmediato y sacando una reservación para el hotel ''Le Romance'' en Francia.

— Estaré libre el próximo vienes, hasta el martes siguiente organiza todo — la pelirroja estaba con la boca abierta, — claro si aun quieres ir a nuestro aniversario y de compras — dijo como si nada.

La bermeja, olvidando su cansancio, solo atino a lanzarse y abrazar a su loco esposo.

— ¡Claro que quiero!

Sonriendo ladinamente, Suigetsu abrazo a su esposa. Ese sería un viaje increíble.

Juego de Reina.

Objetivo; aniversario en parís, y cambio de guardarropa en la semana de la moda parisina.

Estatus…conseguido.


End file.
